Broken
by Nitestalker
Summary: A Gestapo captain arrests Colonel Hogan at Stalag 13 in the hopes of breaking his spirit. Without Hogan to control the prisoners, Stalag 13 resembles a real POW camp. Will his men be able to help him recover or is the the end of the operation?
1. Goodbye Colonel Hogan

BROKEN

Chapter 1: Good-Bye Colonel Hogan

Since the late summer day was unusually cold, wet and miserable, the men of Barracks 2 were sitting inside around the table in the common room playing a game of cards.

"I'll see your oatmeal and raise you a chocolate chip." Carter said glancing once again at his cards.

"Sounds like you have a good hand Andrew" commented LeBeau "I fold; it's too rich for my blood."

"Alright mate; it's just you and me now. I call; full house." Newkirk said as he raked all the cookies toward him.

"Man, all I have is a bunch of hearts," said Carter

"You can't. I mean let me see those." Newkirk looked at them. "How did you end up with a royal flush?"

"I don't know. Those are the cards you gave me. Does that mean I win?" asked Carter.

Before Newkirk could answer, the barrack door flew open and three Gestapo walked in

"I thought gambling was verboten, Colonel?" asked the captain.

"Only if you use money. Cookies don't count," replied Hogan.

The captain bent close to Hogan's ear. "Do you know who I am, Colonel Hogan?" When Hogan turned his head to face the captain, he grabbed Hogan's hair and forced him to face forward. "I didn't give you permission to move."

The rest of the group was ready to come to Hogan's aid when the two Gestapo corporals aimed their guns at them.

"I am Captain Josef Koch. I have heard Major Hochstetter talk about you a few times and have taken a personal interest in your case. He said he could never prove any of his suspicions about you. I intend to succeed where he failed. Arrest him."

As one of the guards moved behind Hogan to handcuff him, Hogan protested. "You can't take me out of here without reasonable cause. I am under the protection of the Luftwaffe!"

Koch held up a piece of paper and waved it in front of Hogan. "Not any more. This piece of paper says you belong to me now."

Roughly, one of the corporals yanked Hogan out of the chair. After handcuffing him, Hogan was drug out of the barrack. Hogan jerked his arm from the corporal when they got outside. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

That comment earned Hogan a backhand by one corporal while the other brought the butt of his rifle down between his shoulder blades. Hogan fell to his knees. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound. The corporal, who backhanded him, kicked him in the back, causing him to fall face forward in the mud. The three Gestapo laughed at Hogan.

Hogan was determined to stand up on his own before he was forced up. Since he couldn't use his hands, it was an awkward feat, but he did it. Before he was shoved into the car, he gave Kinch a nod. "Don't wait up for me."

Kinch knew what Hogan meant. It meant he was in charge of making sure everyone got out safely in the event the operation had to close. And no one for any reason was to come after him.

The gang could do nothing but watch their CO rough housed and taken away. Carter stood in shock staring out the window. Without facing his friends, he asked, "What's going to happen now?"

"We follow Colonel Hogan's orders and mind the store. At the first sign of trouble we abandon camp." Kinch answered solemnly

"We have to help him somehow." LeBeau said with worry.

"You know the colonels orders. No one is to risk their life to save his. We'll just have to wait," said Kinch.

Newkirk crushed out the cigarette he was smoking. "He can't court martial all of us or there wouldn't be a team."

Kinch wasn't surprised by Newkirk's comment. "If we manage to get him out without getting caught or killed, he'd probably wait until the end of the war to court martial us."

"And ask Klink to put us on more work details in the mean time," added Carter.

Schultz poked his head in the door. "Hi fellas. Kinch, Kommandant Klink said you'll be the SPO from now on."

"Don't you mean acting?" asked Kinch

Schultz just stared at the ground as he closed the door.

Carter stared at Kinch with worry "Why didn't Shultz answer your question?"

Newkirk lit another cigarette "He did answer him."

"I didn't hear him say anything," said Carter with falling hopes.

"His answer was the colonel isn't coming back," said Kinch with mixed emotions.

The men new well enough from recent encounters with the Gestapo, whatever they had in mind, it wasn't going to be pleasant. The men remained silent as they went to their beds. Each man bowed his head, saying a silent prayer for Hogan.

Kinch went into the tunnels. Should he tell London what happened? What could he tell them? Truthfully, he didn't really know anything yet. The only thing he knew for sure was Hogan wasn't invited to a tea party and the next however long of his life he had left was going to be painful.

The tunnel seemed eerily quiet. Kinch found himself standing in front of Hogan's locker. With reservations, he opened it. He removed a small box from the top shelf.

His mind drifted back to how much pain Hogan was in after Hochstetter lashed him with the cat-of-nine-tails. He knew that pain wouldn't compare to the pain he was going to face.

He opened the little box. Inside was a single small capsule. London insisted they each have one for emergencies. Problem was, carrying it wasn't smart incase you were caught with it. So everyone kept it in their locker. Maybe, there was some way he could help Hogan. If he couldn't get him out alive, he could do the next best thing. Make sure he didn't suffer for long. Question now was how to get it to him?

HH HH HH

Klink stared in shock at his copy of the transfer orders. He could understand orders to question Hogan or any of the prisoners, but to transfer them to the Gestapo? This was an outrage and went against everything he believed.

Even though Klink didn't like Hogan or most Americans very much, he respected him as a fellow pilot and officer. It if wasn't for Hogan, he or Schultz would have found themselves wearing snow shoes or shot. But how many of those times was their transfer or almost getting shot because of something Hogan said or did1?

Because Hogan was a pilot and an officer, he was supposed to be protected by the Luftwaffe and Geneva Convention from this. Granted, if he would've been caught outside the fence or out of uniform, he could be shot as a spy or tortured and nothing could protect him.

This wasn't the case. Since Hochstetter lost his temper with Hogan during one of his interrogation sessions, Hogan had been very quiet. For that matter, the camp had been quiet. Until that dreadful day, Hochstetter had been all bark. Sure there were a few bruises, but nothing leaving lifelong scaring. That single act changed the whole demeanor of the camp. No German planes, tanks or bombs mysteriously appearing in camp or firing upon Germany2. No unexplained explosions or deaths.3 No Germans loyal to the Third Reich defecting4. Nothing unusual at all; which for Stalag 13 was unusual? There was no reason Klink could think of to cause the Luftwaffe to agree to the transfer.

His biggest problem now was how the prisoners were going to react? Would they view this as a betrayal by their protectors? Would they riot? Would they do something stupid like try to take over the camp?

Contrary to what many believed, Klink wasn't dumb. After all, he used to be a book keeper before the war. Numbers was one thing he was good at. Then again, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see his guards were greatly outnumbered by prisoners. It didn't matter his men were the only ones with guns. Prisoners were resourceful. If they were to upraise, they would find some way to arm themselves.

The prisoners would put up a good fight and may even win. In the end though, both sides would lose a lot of men. And for what? If Berlin discovered prisoners took over the camp, the SS or some other branch would be sent in here to kill everyone. Klink shook his head, trying to erase the horrible image.

Klink went to the closet where his gun belt hung. He removed his sidearm from the holster. His hand glided over the cold steel. With sadness, he loaded the gun. When he first took over the camp and saw how calm its prisoners were, he figured there was no need in keeping the gun on or around him, so he hung it up. When he took it out before, it was more for show then protection. Most of the time, he didn't bother loading it. With the future of the camp uncertain, he wasn't going to take any risks. Yes, it was his job to protect the prisoners, but his firs responsibility was to himself and his men.

He sat down at his desk, placing the pistol in the top drawer. As he closed the drawer, he prayed he would never have to use it.

1 Episode 4 The Late Inspector General, 105 Will The Real Colonel Klink Please Stand Up Against The Wall?, 124 The Kommandant Dies At Dawn, 141 The Sergeant's Analyst, 162 To Russia Without Love

2 Episode 2 Hold That Tiger, 3 Kommandant of the Year

3 Episode 37 The Battle of Stalag 13

4 Episode 19 Hello, Zolle


	2. Planning

Chapter 2: Planning

Hogan was surprised when the car didn't stop at Gestapo headquarters. Maybe they were taking him to Berlin. He received the answer to that question after passing the road leading to Berlin. _Have I messed up somewhere and left evidence behind? Did he get one of the underground members to talk?_

About an hour later, the car went down a dirt road, which leads to a small farm house. The car stopped in front of the barn. Roughly, Hogan was yanked out of the car. The guards had grips of steal on Hogan's arms. They weren't taking any chances of him escaping.

The guards led Hogan inside the barn. There was nothing unusual about the barn. It looked like every other one he had been in. To his surprise, the hands of steal let go of him. Shortly after their release, Hogan lost his balance and fell to his knees when a guard kicked the back of his legs. Before Hogan could recover, the guard had the barrel of his gun against Hogan's head.

One of the guards opened a large door in the barns floor. Koch walked down the stone stairs first into the black abyss. The guard, who had his gun trained on Hogan, grabbed a handful of Hogan's hair, lifting him to a standing position. With the barrel of his gun, he prodded Hogan to follow. The guard who opened the door, shut and locked it after everyone was inside.

About time he reached the bottom of the fifty-six steps, Koch had started lighting torches along the wall. As parts of the room started to illuminate, Hogan could make out different large contraptions in the main area of the room. The floor, ceiling and walls were made of stone. As Hogan's eyes adjusted to the dim light, the large contraptions started to look like medieval torture devices.

After lighting the final torches, Koch stood triumphantly in the center of the large room. He spread his arms out wide. "Colonel Hogan, welcome to hell." Koch strode toward Hogan. "I'll give you one chance to confess. If you refuse, I will strip you of everything; humanity, pride, faith, memories, self worth, friends and hope. In short, your very essence."

Hogan closed his eyes as he took a deep, shaky breath. He tried to calm his nerves. He remembered the instructions he was given during his briefing before his first bombing mission over Germany. _Remember, if you get caught, the Nazis will use your anticipation of what they are going to do to you against you. Don't fall for it. _"Hogan, Robert E., Colonel…"

"I already know that information. That is not the confession I want. I will give it to you since I didn't specify what I want." Koch leaned close to Hogan's face. "I want you to confess to being Papa Bear or give me his true identity. I want you to tell me every military secret you posses. Tell me everything about allied aircraft. I want you to tell me everything."

"If you think I am going to confess to something I'm not, you're as crazy as Hochstetter. How should I know who Papa Bear really is? It isn't like I get out much to socialize. As for any military secrets, everything I know is over three years old. Bases have changed. Technology has changed. Everything has changed. The little bit of information I have is no longer of value," said Hogan.

Hogan had played this game many times, but this was the first time he played it on the Gestapo's terms; no rules, no protection. Before, since he was still under the protection of the Luftwaffe, the Gestapo could only go so far. Now, the safety net had been pulled out from under him. He felt as if he jumped out of an airplane without his parachute.

Koch laughed at Hogan. "We shall see, Colonel. We shall see."

HH HH HH

For days, Kinch tried to get the capsule to the underground to somehow get to Hogan. When Schnitzer came to change out the dogs, the prisoners were confined to the barracks with a guard in them. Patrols had been increased outside the fence, so no one could go out or come in. When one of the prisoners faked a tooth ache so they could go to the dentist, Klink handed Wilson a pair of pliers and told him to pull the tooth out!

It was evident Klink was just as scared of the prisoners trying something as Kinch was. What scared Kinch more, and he didn't tell the rest of the men was, no one knew where Hogan was. No one in the underground who worked as janitors at Gestapo headquarters had seen him. Kinch didn't know if he was more scared of letting Hogan down and losing control of the camp or what he might be going through.

He wondered how much longer the prisoners would listen to him or the rest of the men in Barracks 2. Maybe using the phrase 'listening to' wasn't right. After the first riot broke out, Kinch had talked to the men. The only part they listened to was the order for no escapes is still in effect. Each day, more and more problems came up. He knew it was only a matter of time before this time bomb exploded. The question was could they get Hogan back before it did?

Schultz walked in through the door. "LeBeau, do you by any chance have anything to eat?"

"Does it smell like I have made any food?" LeBeau answered irritated

"I didn't mean anything by it. It's just Colonel Klink is having the guards work longer hours to help keep the camp under control. He was very upset about the riot that broke out in Barracks 16. It sent four men to the infirmary. I didn't get a chance to make it to mess and I am so hungry."

"Get the colonel back and I might make you some strudel!" LeBeau yelled. After seeing the hurt look on Shultz's face, he apologized. "I'm sorry Schultz. I have no reason to take my frustration out on you."

"I understand. I miss him too," said Schultz "I recommend everyone find something constructive to do. Getting angry with each other and fighting with each other isn't going to bring Colonel Hogan back. Do you think he would want all of you acting this way?"

"Schultz is right. If we don't focus our energy on something constructive, a camp wide riot will break out. I'll go talk to Klink," said Kinch as he headed out the door.

HH HH HH

"Kommandant we need things to do to vent our frustrations and to use up all the extra energy we have from not doing anything. If we keep it pinned up, it will only spell disaster. Please give us constructive things to do. None of the prisoners want to get hurt and none of your guards want to get hurt. What happened in barrack 16 is an example of what will happen if we are not allowed to release our energy in a constructive manner. Do you want a riot like that involving the entire camp? Please Kommandant, let us do something besides sit in the barracks," begged Kinch

Klink thought a moment. "You know you're a good negotiator. Colonel Hogan was right in choosing you as his second in command. I will allow the use of anything in the Rec Hall and camp library. All other methods of venting are to be presented to me for approval."

"Thank you Kommandant," said Kinch

HH HH HH

"It has been two days since Klink let us use the Rec Hall and library and we still have squabbles braking out all over camp." Newkirk commented while staring at his cards. "London's not talking to us. We can't get close to Schnitzer when he changes the dogs. We have been totally cut off from the outside world. If I didn't know better, I'd say this place is turning into a real POW camp."

"Put your red seven on your black eight." Carter pointed out.

"Don't you have a page to re-read?" said Newkirk.

"Huh?" responded Carter.

"I noticed you laying on your bed for the past week with a book and never turning the page," said Newkirk.

"Couldn't concentrate. I can't stop thinking about the colonel. He has been gone a long time. I know Kinch said he isn't coming back, but what will happen to him?" said Carter.

Newkirk moved the red seven to his black eight. "I don't know, Andrew. I hope for his sake, he isn't alive anymore."

"You can't mean that!" Carter shouted.

"Think about it, Andrew. What do you think they're doing to the gov'ner all week?" Newkirk could tell by the look on Carter's face, he knew what they were doing to him. "Do you want him to endure Gestapo hospitality for an entire week?"

Carter shook his head. "No. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. It just sounds so harsh and uncaring when it's said out loud."

"I know, Andrew. I don't want him dead either, but it's better than the alternative," said Newkirk.

HH HH HH

"Roll Call! Everyone out!" Schultz yelled as he opened the barrack door.

Everyone stood in ranks. "Reepoorrt!" Klink's voice bellowed.

"Herr…" Schultz paused as a truck pulled into the compound. Klink turned to see what the commotion was.

_Just what I need, more Gestapo disrupting my camp. Why don't they just leave us alone! _Klink thought with contempt_. _Captain Koch stepped out of the truck with the same two corporals from earlier and three other guards. As the men approached Klink, he took a deep breath and tried to act cheerful. "Ah Captain Koch, how nice to see you again. What brings you back to Stalag 13?"

Koch handed Klink a piece of paper. Klink's mouth dropped when he read it. He looked at the prisoners standing in front of Barrack 2.

After a few minutes of arguing, Klink had no choice but to let them remove their prisoners. Koch and his men lined Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau against the barrack wall. The guards immediately started handcuffing the four.

Before they were put in the back of the truck, Kinch yelled to Klink. "What's going on here, Kommandant?"

Klink shook his head with true sadness. "I don't know, Sergeant, but I wish I did. Sergeant Olsen, you're now in charge. Dismissed."

Klink stood in shock as the truck drove out of camp. _What is going on indeed? It isn't normal for the Luftwaffe to hand prisoners over to the Gestapo for no reason. I intend to get to the bottom of this._

As soon as Klink entered the outer office, he ordered Helga to get General Burkhalter on the phone. He had just sat down at his desk when his phone rang.

"Ja? Gut. Hallo, General Burkhalter. This is Colonel Klink…you already know it's me…I have a question to ask about…What do you mean it's none of my business and not to ask?...Sorry, Sir. It's just that… It's my camp. I have the right to know what is going on here…I beg to differ Herr General…No, I wouldn't want to continue this conversation in snow shoes… Of course Herr General. High Command knows what they're doing and never question them…Yes, Sir. Have a good day. Heil Hitler."

Klink hung up the phone. With a release of energy, Klink threw his silver lighter across the room. "Sometimes I wonder if High Command really does know what they're doing?"

After realizing he said the comment out loud, he quickly put his hand over his mouth and glanced around the room to see if anyone might have heard him. Thinking such a thing was bad enough. Saying it out loud could get one shot. _What has happened to my beloved country? It used to not be this way._


	3. Not Again

Chapter 3: Not Again

Once Koch tired of "questioning" Hogan at the barn, Koch took him to Gestapo headquarters to continue on with phase three. Hogan didn't even know he left phase one. He had to give Koch credit; he knew what he was doing. Koch had also been right when he called the place hell. The hell Hogan went through after first being shot down didn't hold a candle to what he just went through. If there wouldn't have been so many lives at stake, he would have told Koch everything he wanted to know.

During Hogan's week in hell, Hogan decided to go on a hunger strike. He refused to eat the beef broth soup he was given. He figured if he was weak enough, this would all be over faster.

Koch was smart. He figured out Hogan's plan and even expected it. Koch had a guard roughly shove a tube down Hogan's throat to his stomach. The soup was poured down the tube.

Provoking Koch didn't work either. Koch was patient and wouldn't allow himself to be pushed to the point where he would make a mistake and accidentally kill the person prematurely. When Hogan tried to push Koch, he quickly regretted it. Koch repaid Hogan for his effort with non-life threatening pain.

By the end of the weak, Hogan was wearing down. Finally, Hogan managed to push Koch too far. Koch had his hands around Hogan's neck, strangling him. He succumbed to the warm embrace of darkness.

HH HH HH

Hogan awoke to cold blackness. Was this what it was like to be dead? Not quite what he expected, but better than what he had endured?

He moved around, realizing he wasn't restrained any more. To his surprise, he was in a small stone room. If he didn't know better, he would think he was in a Gestapo jail cell. A short time later, the door opened, revealing a guard dressed in black. He was in a Gestapo jail!

Hogan was led to a room with a single chair in the middle. Even though Hogan was cooperating fully, he was manhandled as if he were resisting. He was shoved into the chair roughly. One guard pressed his boot against Hogan's chest to keep him in place as the other guard secured Hogan to the chair.

Once he was secured, the guards soften him up a bit. Koch entered the room, asking the same questions Hogan supposedly answered on the recording during his week in hell. Hogan had no memory of giving Koch any information, but he couldn't deny hearing his own voice giving the answers. "You already have the answers. I'm not answering them again."

Pain was Hogan's reward for his stubbornness. In desperation to end his suffering and push Koch over the edge, Hogan started to give more of his more colorful answers detailing where Koch could go, what to do and how to do it.

Unlike before, these sessions were short only an hour or so long. Once finished, his restraints would be removed. Most of the time, Hogan would double over, holding his midsection to ease the pain.

From the way he felt, he believed a rib or two was cracked. He could tell Koch was loosing his patience with him. How much longer though before one of the beatings resulted in life threatening injuries?

HH HH HH

Koch had finally finished his afternoon session with Hogan. Unlike the other days though, Hogan was left tied in the chair.

His head fell forward with his eyes closed, thankful for the reprieve. Every muscle in his body ached. His head was pounding so hard, he thought it was going to split open. The straps tying his arms to the chair were so tight; he lost feeling in his fingers. It had been a long, hard week for him. In the stillness of the quiet room, Hogan's thoughts drifted to a different time and place.

"_Hey little brother, what you doing? You know if you catch cold out here, mom is going to tan my hide," said Hogan's big brother Tom._

"_Keep quiet Tom. I'm planning _a_ surprise attack on that group of Indians over there." Seven year old Rob crouched down in the snow behind a bush._

_Tom followed Rob's gaze "The only thing I see over there are a bunch of puppies."_

_The puppies heard the talking and ran off. "Now look at what you did. You scared the Indians away." Rob was tired of his older ruining his plans. "You have no imagination." _

"_I just made some hot chocolate if you boys want some." Mrs. Hogan yelled._

_Tom and Rob ran into the house as fast as they could. Mr. Hogan, Tom, Rob and Lisa sat in the living room in front of the roaring fireplace and Mrs. Hogan served the hot chocolate._

_Rob took a sip and smiled "Mmmmm, mom you make the best hot chocolate in the world."_

The opening of the cell door brought Hogan out of his thoughts. He remained motionless, with his head bowed and eyes closed. The sound of a body being thrown to the floor caused him to open his eyes. He saw Kinch laying on the floor with blood running down his face. _NO!_

"I brought you a guest, Colonel." Koch had his men yank Kinch to his feet.

_Get your filthy hands off of him! _Hogan's voice was lined with malice. _"_Why did you bring him here? I'm still not going to confess to anything."

"My dear colonel, I've grown tired of that game." Koch opened a box sitting in the corner of the cell. The first thing he pulled out was a lead pipe. Next was a riding crop. Finally, he pulled out a cat-of-nine-tails.

Hogan visibly flinched. He gazed at Kinch with sadness. Kinch had become his best friend. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause his friend the pain he knew those instruments would bring. He had to keep the bigger picture in mind. If he confessed to being Papa Bear or anything else, there would be no end to the lives that would become forfeit because of him.

With dismay, Hogan watched as the guards ripped Kinch's shirt off and chained him facing the wall. As Koch positioned himself to strike Kinch with the lead pipe, Hogan turned away.

His head was forcibly straightened and strapped in place. He would not be given the satisfaction of looking away. Hogan closed his eyes as he heard the pipe strike Kinch's back.

A groan excaped through Kinch's clenched teeth.

With each sound of the pipe connecting with flesh, tears ran down Hogan's face. "I'm sorry, Kinch," Hogan said in a whisper.

The sounds finally stopped. He heard Koch walk over to where the other instruments lay. Koch held the ridding crop in his hands. He smiled an evil smile as he laid it back down. "I think I will use this one next." Koch picked up the cat-of-nine-tails.

"NO!" Hogan yelled. "You son of a diseased dog! If it's not the confession, what do you want from me?"

A few months before, Hochstetter had been interrogating Hogan. Hogan had said something to push Hochstetter over the edge. Before he realized what had happened, Hochstetter had his shirt ripped off and he was bent over the back of a chair. His hands were secured to the arms of the chair. Without warning, he felt fiery claws rip through his back. There was no holding back this scream. The only other time he felt pain like that was when he was caught by the enemy on his first spy mission.

His body shook as phantom pain ran through his back. How could he condemn his friend to that kind of pain?

Hogan's skin crawled when he saw the perverted satisfaction in Koch's eyes. "What I want from you is for you to execute this man."

HH HH HH

Hochstetter's ears perked up when he heard someone down the hall yell. _I recognize that voice. But why is he here?_ Without a word to anyone in the room with him, he left to find out why Hogan was here.

Hochstetter opened the cell door. "Actung!" the major ordered. Out of habit, Koch stood at attention. Hochstetter surveyed the scene before him.

Hogan's jaw dropped. "Hochstetter!"

"Captain Koch, do you mind telling me what you are doing with Colonel Hogan?" Hochstetter asked.

"I'm simply trying to get answers from him. Since you are not allowed to have contact with him, I advise you to leave," said Koch.

"You dare give orders to me? I outrank you. You know I have made getting information from Hogan my personal project. How dare you undermine me?" demanded Hochstetter.

"I'm not giving you an order, Sir. I'm simply reminding you of the ruling because of your actions. Personal project or not, Colonel Hogan doesn't belong to you. He is fair game for anyone to interrogate. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a job to get back to." Koch walked back to Kinch with the cat-of-nine-tails in his hand.

Hochstetter glanced at Hogan with regret before he walked out the door._ What have I done? I'm a failure. They will never forgive me for this. I have let them both down. There is only one way to make this right…_

HH HH HH

Since the Gestapo took the men in Barracks 2 away, things got even worse at Stalag 13. Olsen was doing everything in his power to maintain control. "How did Colonel Hogan do it?" he said to Schultz who took him to talk to another group of prisoners rioting in the mess hall.

Olsen walked in the door just in time to get hit in the face by some flying mashed potatoes. "ALL RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" he yelled as he wiped the mashed potatoes off of his face. "What's going on here?"

Everyone stopped fighting and started to talk at once. Olsen held up his hand for silence. "Parker, tell me what happened."

"Well Sergeant…we're tired of the food. We're tired of this camp. We're tired of having nothing to do because we're confined to barracks when we're not at mess. We're tired of the Gestapo. We…"

"If everyone would stop rioting and having food fights, I might be able to talk Klink into easing up. But as long as you keep fighting we're not going to get out of the barracks until the war is over. Who started this mess?"

As Olsen's words sunk in, everyone stared at the floor and raised their hands. In one-way or the other, they all had a hand in starting the fight.

"I want this mess cleaned up now. No one rest until it's done. Every man in here is put on half rations for the next two days. Maybe you'll think twice before wasting food. If the rioting continues, I'm going to request all persons involve be sent to the cooler. Understood?"

"Yes, Sergeant!" They yelled in unison.

On the way back to Barracks 2, Olsen stared at his shaking hands. He was never cut out to be in command. He was perfectly happy following orders and letting someone else make all the decisions. The most men he had ever had under him at one time were maybe a dozen or so. Now, he had eight hundred men depending on him.

He had observed Colonel Hogan enough times to get an idea how one in command is supposed to act. Threatening to throw the men in the cooler for fighting seemed harsh, but what else was he supposed to do? Nothing else seemed to work. Some of the men had given up hope Hogan or his men would ever come back to camp. Since London was giving them the cold shoulder, they decided that meant the operation was closed and all no escape orders are now void.

_They just gotta come back. It can't end this way_

HH HH HH

"Now where was I? Oh yes. So what's it going to be, Colonel? Are you going to watch me torture one of your men or are you going to do the humane thing and put an end to his suffering?" asked Koch.

How could he ask Hogan to kill one of his own men? No matter which choice he made, it would cost him.

Hogan jerked when he heard Kinch scream. "No! Stop! Let him go. We are protected by the Geneva Prisoner of War Convention and…" Koch made Kinch scream again with another lashing.

The blood glistened in the light as it ran down Kinch's back. Hogan knew what he had to do. From what he witnessed at the barn, he knew it was the only way. Would he be able to go through with it? He almost choked on the words as he said, "No more. I'll do what you want."

"Good, Colonel." Koch motioned for his guards to make Kinch kneel before Hogan.

Hogan searched Kinch's eyes for any sign of anger. There wasn't any. He saw only pain and fear.

With as much respect as Kinch could muster, he said, "Colonel, it was a pleasure serving with you."

One guard blind folded Hogan then untied his right hand. "Colonel, in case you think of shooting your way out of here, there is only one shot in this gun. Use it wisely."

A guard held Hogan's arm in Kinch's direction. "Whenever you're ready, Colonel."

A tear rolled down Hogan's cheek. "It was a pleasure serving with you, James."

The sound of the gun discharging echoed in the small cell. Through the ringing in his ears, Hogan heard Kinch's body hit the floor.

The blind fold was removed in time for Hogan to see Kinch's body dragged out the door. The gun fell out of his hand, hitting the floor with a loud clank. The sadness in Hogan's eyes quickly turned to hate as he glared at Koch. _I will enjoy paying you back for this._


	4. Only Just Begun

Chapter 4: Only Just Begun

Hogan sat alone in his cell. Koch had done his homework. When Hogan was shot down, the Gestapo tortured his crew to death in front of him in hopes of gaining military secrets. Yes, it disturbed him. He had nightmares of his men screaming and begging him to tell them what they wanted to know. But this time, it was different. Having him kill his own men after watching them tortured, made their death more personal. There was no one he could blame, because his finger was the one that pulled the trigger. He had been the one to agree to do it.

_Stop it, Rob! Stop believing Koch's lies. He is the one who killed Kinch, not you. You saved him from a fate worse than death._

He ran out of tears a long time ago. His heart ached as he convinced himself he did the right thing. He didn't know how, but he would avenge Kinch's death. He might have pulled the trigger, but ultimately, Koch was responsible. Yes. He would keep reminding himself Koch was responsible for Kinch's death, not him.

The door to Hogan's cell opened. "It's time," said Koch.

Hogan glared at Koch. "Time for what?"

"My dear, Colonel, you didn't think it was all over with did you? No, no, no. We have only just begun." Koch motioned for his guards to strap Hogan back in the chair.

Once he was secured to the chair, a guard shoved Newkirk into the room. _Oh, NO! He is planning on doing this with all my men. NO!_

Hogan noticed Newkirk was already cradling his right hand. His left eye was swelled shut. His heart sank at the thought of Newkirk suffering the same fate. Koch was not the type of person to be reasoned with or manipulate. Unlike the rest of the Nazis he had dealt with, Koch was smart and stone cold. He could not think of anything to say or do to save his men.

Newkirk was roughly stripped from the waist up and chained facing the wall as Kinch was. Hogan noticed Koch had a different set of instruments to use on Newkirk. The first instrument he chose to use was a scalpel.

"No. Please don't do this," pleaded Hogan. "Why are you doing this? What do you gain from putting me through this?"

"What is gained is strictly for my pleasure and none of your business." Koch placed the scalpel just below Newkirk's hair line on the back of his neck and sliced the blade across slowly.

Hogan watched Newkirk's muscles tighten as he fought against the sting. He sat silently. There was nothing he could say to stop him except…No, he couldn't. Not another one.

This time, Koch placed the tip of the scalpel at the base of the neck and slowly pulled it down along his spine. Before he reached his waist, Newkirk let out a moan.

Hogan shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch Koch carve Newkirk's back. Newkirk's moans grew louder each time Koch made a new incision. The cry escaping from Newkirk's lips caused Hogan to open his eyes. Hogan was horrified at what Koch had done. He carved a swastika into Newkirk's back then jammed the scalpel into his right shoulder.

Koch motioned for the guard to turn Newkirk around so he faced Hogan. Newkirk cried in pain as they moved his arm with the scalpel still in and shoved his tender back against the wall. Koch grabbed the cat-of-nine-tails smacking it in the palm of his hand as he approached Newkirk.

A tear rolled down Hogan's cheek as he saw the fear in Newkirk's eyes. Hogan watched helplessly as Newkirk pulled against his chains to get away from Koch. He closed his eyes when he saw the pleading look from Newkirk. He was counting on Hogan to save him. Hogan new the decision he had to make.

Without opening his eyes he said quietly "Don't. I'll do what you want."

Koch laughed with delight. "You're catching on, Colonel. And they said all American's are dumb. Some even said they couldn't be trained."

"Gov'ner, what's he talking about? Whatever it is, don't do it. I'm not worth it," pleaded Newkirk. "Let him do whatever he wants to me."

The guards went through the same motions as they did with Kinch. "I'm sorry, Peter."

This time, the sound of the gun seemed to be more deafening. Again, the blindfold was removed as Newkirk's body was drug out the door. Hogan stared Koch in the eyes. "Captain, please no more."

"Can't stop now, Colonel. We are so close. Besides, we have two more to go," said Koch.

HH HH HH

Since the Gestapo removed Hogan and his men from camp, Klink no longer felt safe. He even saw a change in his guards. Any time he left his quarters, he wore his side arm. An armed guard was not only stationed on the front porch as usual, but in the outer office as well.

To his surprise, General Burkhalter approved his requisition for more guards. Until camp returned back to normal, he had the guard dogs brought in from another trainer. For the first time in many years, Stalag 13 resembled a real POW camp. Sometimes, he himself felt like a prisoner.

Klink stared out the window as he watched Schultz escort Olsen to another barrack. _Another riot no doubt_. When he saw six guards running in the same direction, he knew he was right. _If this fighting continues, I'll have to build a bigger cooler._

Klink glanced at the chest game still set up from his and Hogan's last match. They never got to finish it thanks to Hochstetter. He picked up one of the pieces. After turning it over in his hands he to put it in the box. Putting the unfinished game away seemed to extinguish all hope of Hogan and his men returning.

The piece was replaced in the spot where Klink had picked it up. He wasn't ready to face the realization yet the American colonel who would go out of his way to annoy him was never coming back to finish their game. In a way, Klink missed Hogan barging into his office and swiping a cigar. It gave a welcome distraction from the mounds of paperwork he was plagued with. He would give anything to have Hogan come through that door again.

Who was he kidding? Hogan was taken away a week and half ago and his men three days ago. They weren't coming back. Hogan's files said he had a high threshold for pain. But could he last a week and half of torture? Klink shook his head. No, he didn't want him to last.

A shiver went down his spine as he thought about everything the Gestapo would do to him since he wasn't protected by the Luftwaffe any more. Hogan was the type of man who would die before he betrayed his country or men. Klink placed his head in his hands as he thought about the unthinkable. _What if Koch doesn't give Hogan the opportunity to…_

His thoughts were interrupted by gunfire in the compound. He ran to the porch as fast as he could. He saw a prisoner walking toward the warning wire. A guard in the tower shot a warning shot in front of him. Klink raised his hand, signaling not to shoot.

He marched up to the private who stood at the fence, staring into the horizon. Klink stared at the private for a moment. Was this kid even old enough to fight? He didn't look much over sixteen. "What are you doing here, Private?" The calmness in Klink's voice shocked those who were standing around.

The private stared into Klink's eyes. "I want to go home, Sir."

This boy was frightened. He wanted what everyone else wanted. Klink couldn't blame him. He wanted to go home as well. But neither one could at the moment. "I'm afraid it isn't possible, Private. For now, your home is here."

There was no malice in the boy's voice when he spoke, only sadness. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to fight. I want to go home and be with my mom and dad. Can't you understand that, Sir?"

"Yes, I can. What's your name, Private?" asked Klink.

"Henry Thompson, Sir."

"Henry, I know you want to go home. So do I and everyone else here. I'm sure your mom and dad want you to come back to them safe and sound. This isn't the way. I can only protect you as long as you stay within the wire. My job is to make sure you make it home to your parents alive. When this war is over, I want to send them a live son and not a memory." Klink paused as he let his words set in. Thompson nodded in response. "Now, please return to your barrack."

"Yes, Sir." Thompson saluted and left.

Olsen walked up to Klink. "Thank you, Sir."

"Only doing what Colonel Hogan would've done. Besides, by the look of things, you have your hands full. Have someone keep an eye on him. I may not be here to stop the next attempt." Klink turned abruptly, heading toward his quarters.

Was he going soft? With Hogan and his men gone, he got a good look into what they really did to help the camp run smoothly. By all rights, he could've had Thompson shot or in the very least, throne in the cooler for being out of the barracks. But what would it have gained? Nothing but more trouble and resentment from the prisoners.

With sadness, Klink realized the camp didn't run smoothly because of anything he did. It was all Hogan. Klink poured himself a glass of schnapps. He held it up toward Barracks 2. "To Hogan, wherever you may be."

HH HH HH

The little Frenchman passed out when he saw Newkirk's blood on the wall. If the situation wouldn't have been so horrific, Hogan would have laughed. Koch didn't hide his disgust at waiting for LeBeau to come to.

As Koch proceeded to beat LeBeau with the ridding crop, Hogan closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. It didn't take Koch long to discover his weakness. With regret for causing the death of yet another one of his men, he said, "You win. I'm sorry, Louis."

Again, Hogan executed one of his men without really knowing why. Koch never asked him any more questions about his involvement with the acts of sabotage in the area or him being Papa Bear. Even though the information would be outdated, he never asked Hogan about any military secrets.

What kind of game was Koch playing? It appeared he was torturing Hogan just because he could. No matter how hard Hogan tried, he couldn't wrap his brain around the reasoning behind this. The only clue he had was when Koch said it was for his pleasure. Hogan wept as he watched the guards drag LeBeau's still body out of the room. He couldn't take it anymore. Carter. He was the only one left. He had to endure this pain at least one more time. What would happen then? He didn't know nor did he care.

Koch stood in front of Hogan laughing hysterically. "You're playing your part so well, Colonel. I'm very proud of you. When we are finished, I'll be sure to let the rest of the prisoners at Stalag 13 know you killed your own men of your own free will and for no reason."

Only if there would be one more bullet in this gun, he would give Koch something to laugh at. Koch would give him one more bullet. Hogan stared at the gun. Should he use the next bullet on himself to end the pain he already felt and to save him from killing another one of his men? But what would happen to Carter then? Hogan flipped the gun around in his hand so the barrel faced him. He held the gun up to Koch. "Let's get this over with."

A few minutes later, Carter was brought into the room. He appeared as scared as the rabbit he found in his rabbit trap1. Unlike the others though, he didn't have any bruises on him. In no way did he appear to have been worked over.

The Guard took Carter to the wall to chain him up like the others. "No," said Hogan quietly. "Bring him here."

Hogan realized the more he begged for the lives of his men, the more Koch made them suffer. Carter was the innocent of the group. He had never been tortured by anyone. At least he could give that gift to him.

"Colonel, what's going on?" asked Carter.

_Poor innocent Carter just doesn't understand. He has no idea the pain _I'_m saving him from._ He held his hand out for the gun.

Koch loaded one bullet into it then handed it to Hogan.

Hogan watched Carter panic when the gun was placed in his hands.

"No, Colonel. Don't. Why are you doing this? Colonel Hogan?" Carter said in a panic.

The rest of Hogan's men had willingly accepted their fate. This time, Koch's guards had to hold Carter still.

As the blindfold went over Hogan's eyes, Carter's pleas got to him. How in the short time left, could he begin to explain to Carter why he was doing this? He couldn't. Carter would die believing his CO betrayed him.

Of the four, Carter's execution proved to be the most excruciating for Hogan. As his arm was raised toward Carter's head, he felt his chest tighten. His breathing became quick and shallow. "I'm sorry, Andrew." He felt as if he was being suffocated. He gulped for air to find none existed. When he pulled the trigger, his world went black.

1 Episode 94 Klink vs. The Gonculator


	5. Illusions

Chapter 5: Illusions

Kinch opened his eyes. He was cold. The air and floor around him was cold. The room was black. _Is this what it feels like to be dead?_

He tried to push himself up. The black nothingness swirled around him, causing him to lie back down. After a moment, he tried again. This time, he made it to his knees. _So far so good._

He crawled a few feet then hit something. No, it wasn't a something; it was a someone. Kinch felt around. It felt like an arm. He shook it. No response. He moved his hand down the arm toward the hand. He felt the wrist for a pulse. To his surprise, he felt one.

Kinch immediately felt for his pulse. No, he wasn't dead either. But how when…when Hogan had the gun pointed at his head and pulled the trigger?

Memories and searing pain flooded his body. He curled into a ball, praying they would go away. A scream erupted from his mouth. "Aaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!"

He focused on his breathing. _What was it Wilson said when this happen to Colonel Hogan? Oh yea_; s_low deep breaths. Relax the muscles and it won't hurt as bad._ It was difficult, but eventually he was able to gain enough control over the pain to go back examining the person he found.

"Hey. Wake up." Kinch shook the body again. The person let out a small groan. "That's it. Wake up."

"Kinch is that you? Are we dead?" said an English voice. "AARRGGGHHH!"

"Newkirk, what's wrong?" asked Kinch with concern.

"My bloody wrist. Those filthy Krauts hurt it pretty bad." Newkirk clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out again. "And my bloody back."

"I guess the pain answered your question as to whether we're alive or not," said Kinch.

"Kinch, what happened in there? How is it we're still alive?" asked Newkirk. "The last thing I remember is the gov'ner with a ruddy gun in his hand pointed at me."

Before Kinch could answer, he heard a moan from his right. When he heard a weak string of French, he knew it was LeBeau.

Kinch and Newkirk crawled painfully toward LeBeau. "LeBeau, mate, you're alive!" exclaimed Newkirk.

"Are you sure about that, Newkirk? I have never hurt this bad," said LeBeau.

"Carter. Where's Carter?" asked Kinch as he felt around.

"I'm here Kinch." Carter didn't sound like himself at all. He sounded distant.

"Are you okay, mate?" asked Newkirk.

"Heck, no, I'm not okay," yelled Carter. "After going through that, how can you expect me to be okay?"

Most people wouldn't consider "heck" a strong curse word. For Carter, it was a major four letter word. The men headed in Carter's direction.

"Are you hurt, Andrew?" asked LeBeau.

Carter was silent.

"Andrew, answer us. We can't see you. We don't know what's wrong. You have to tell us," said Newkirk.

"Everything is wrong." Carter started to cry. "What did they do to him? How could he betray us? Why did he turn on us? Why didn't he help us?"

"Carter, did they beat you or torture you in any way?" asked Kinch quietly.

"No. All they did was take me in a room with him. He stopped the guards from chaining me to a wall. He took the gun from Koch and…and…" Canter couldn't finish saying the words.

Hogan saved Carter from enduring any of the torture the others had to go through. Since Carter couldn't see them, he couldn't understand the gift Hogan gave him.

"Carter, don't be mad at the gov'ner. He did help you," said Newkirk. "Koch tortured us in front of him. He would only stop torturing us if the gov'ner agreed to execute us. That monster would not listen to reason. Every time the gov'ner tried to talk him out of it, he made us suffer more."

"Carter, he was using a cat-of-nine-tails. Colonel Hogan knew the kind of pain it would bring and wanted to spare us that pain. Koch tricked him into believing he killed us." Kinch mentally kicked himself for not trying to get Hogan out when they had the chance.

Kinch pulled the weeping sergeant into his arms and held him. It was a lot for any of them to take in or understand. "Andrew, Colonel Hogan would never do anything to betray us. He did the only thing he could do. He saved us from a very painful and slow death."

Through sobs Carter asked, "Why? Why are they doing this? What does Koch gain by having him think he execute us?"

Kinch had a feeling he knew the answer, but he prayed it was wrong. The last thing he was going to do was tell the men his suspicions as to why. "I don't know, Andrew. I don't know."

HH HH HH

Klink's heart skipped a beat when a guard from the front gate called stating a Gestapo truck was here to drop off some prisoners. He quickly ran to the compound to greet them.

Klink stared in horror as he watched the men climb out of the back of the truck. Their uniform shirts were ripped and covered in blood. Their face's were bruised and swelled. _What have they done to you?_

"Schultz!" yelled Klink. "Escort these men to the infirmary and get Sergeant Wilson. If there are any supplies he needs to treat them, get them for him. Let me know if I have to contact the local doctor."

Klink marched to the lieutenant who held the transfer papers. "What is the meaning of returning my prisoners back to me in this condition? This is an outrage! I'll be sure to mention in my report to Berlin, the condition in which my prisoners were returned."

The lieutenant shrugged. "So the swine had a little accident. Who cares?"

"I care is who!" Klink yanked the paperwork from the lieutenant and signed it. He threw the papers back at him. "Now get out of my camp!"

The lieutenant saluted. "Yes, Sir."

"Langenscheidt!" Klink yelled. Langenscheidt ran up to Klink. Before he could say anything, Klink ordered, "As soon as Sergeant Kinchloe is released from the infirmary, I want to see him in my office."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Langenscheidt saluted and left.

Klink stomped back to the Kommandantur. Once inside his office, he paced. _Why wasn't Hogan returned as well? What have they been doing to my prisoners for the last week?_ Klink glanced at the unfinished chest game. _If his men are in this kind of condition, what kind of condition was Hogan in? Is he even still alive?_

HH HH HH

After dinner, Kinch walked into the Kommandantur. He knocked on Klink's door, patiently waiting for permission to enter. "Come in."

Kinch stood as close to attention as his sore back and ribs would let him in front of Klink's desk and saluted. "Sergeant Kinchloe reporting as ordered, Sir"

"Have a seat, Sergeant." Once Kinch was seated, Klink continued. "Sergeant, I'm sending a formal complaint to Berlin about the way the Gestapo treated you. For the record, I need details as to what happened."

Kinch sat silently. What could he tell him? He didn't really know the whole story himself. "Sir, we were interrogated by the Gestapo for five days. What more is there to say?"

Klink nodded then shook his head. "Sergeant, I'm trying to see justice done for your ill treatment. In order for me to do that, I must have details."

_Sure, we give you details and they take it out on Colonel Hogan. I can't do that._ "Sir, any word yet on Colonel Hogan?"

Klink's head jerked up. He stared at Kinch wide eyed.

Kinch saw the realization in Klink's eyes and stared in shock. _He may not be as dumb as we first thought if he figured out the reason I'm not saying anything._

"I see, Sergeant. No, I haven't heard anything. As soon as I do, I'll let you know. If you're capable, I'd like you to resume duties as SPO. I know Sergeant Olsen would greatly appreciate it," said Klink.

With a heavy heart Kinch nodded. "Yes, Sir, I am." Kinch noticed for the first time Klink was wearing his side arm. _Klink wouldn't be wearing it unless…_ "Sir, was there many problems while we were gone?"

"You could say that. It was all Sergeant Olsen could do to keep a full blown riot from happening. He got tired of all the small riots and requested permission to have everyone involved in a riot thrown in the cooler. Do you know, this is the first time since I have taken over the camp, the cooler is full?" asked Klink.

Kinch shook his head. "No, Sir, I didn't."

"Because the cooler was full, I confined everyone to their barracks. If you and your men can keep the prisoners under control, I will release everyone," said Klink.

"With your permission, I'll have a meeting in the Mess Hall with all the barrack leaders?" asked Kinch.

"Yes, you have my permission. Just get your men under control," said Klink.

"Sir, Olsen told me what you did for Private Thompson. Thanks," said Kinch.

Klink nodded. "You're welcome. All the men in this camp, both prisoner and guard, is my responsibility. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I meant what I said to him as well. I want to send everyone here home alive and not as a memory. I warn you though, don't take it as a sign of weakness. Even though I have a responsibility to both prisoner and guard, my first responsibility is to the safety of my men. If the prisoners step out of line, I'm letting the SPO handle their punishment. I understand the tension in camp is high. To help ease it, my men are under orders to keep watch over the prisoners from a distance. Unless necessary, they're not to interact with any prisoner. Schultz and Langenscheidt are the only ones interacting with the prisoners at the moment. Don't make me use force. I don't like this any more than you do."

_It must have gotten really bad around here. _"I'll try to get things back under control, Sir," said Kinch.

"There is no trying, Sergeant! It's a direct order! You will do it!" Klink calmed himself. "Sergeant, I don't like the alternative."

_He really means it! _"Yes, Sir. Is that all, Sir?" asked Kinch.

"Yes, Sergeant it is. Please get the men to listen to reason. Dismissed," said Klink.


	6. A New Home

Chapter 6: A New Home

"Welcome to your new home Colonel Hogan." Koch said as he walked Hogan into the Kommandantur. Hogan stood in front of his new kommandant, blankly staring ahead.

"An American colonel. Colonel Hogan, I'm Colonel Scherer, Kommandant of Luft Stalag 1" Scherer greeted in German. "As I have read in your file, you were formally the SPO at Luft Stalag 13. Since you already know the drill, I won't bother you with the details. Major Buchard will show you to your quarters in North Compound 2. Major Steinhower will be over you. You have the highest rank in that compound so you will be the SPO between the prisoners and Major Steinhower. All requests and complaints will be directed to him and he will bring them to me. Is that understood?"

Another German guard translated what Scherer said from German into English. Well not exactly what he said. Hogan never said a word and just quietly followed Buchard to North 2.

"Guten Tag Herr Oberst. I'm Major Steinhower. If you need anything let me know. This is Major Jones, former SPO. I know you were SPO of Stalag 13 and are familiar with the duties of the SPO, but Major Jones will fill you in on how things are done in this camp."

Jones came to attention and saluted Hogan. After seeing Hogan wasn't going to return his salute, he put his arm down. He motioned for Hogan to follow him to Barracks 9. "This way, Colonel. So you're from Stalag 13. Tell me how things were in the toughest POW camp in all of Germany."

Hogan didn't answer. Captain Matthews walked up to the two and looked into Hogan's eyes. "Great! Our new SPO is broken."

"Well, Colonel…Hogan, don't worry I'll take care of you until you can take care of yourself." Jones said reading the name on his jacket.

"Hogan? As in Colonel Robert Hogan?" Major Walker asked.

"That's what the name tag and…" He read the dog tags. "Dog tags say. Why you know him?"

Walker walked up to Hogan and examined the bruises and cuts on his face. "Those filthy…"

"Goon up!" Rice said from the doorway.

Jones immediately changed the conversation "Now Colonel, each barrack has their own leader who'll bring their requests or complaints to you and you to Steinhower. Oh Major Steinhower I didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

"Roll call is what's up. Now everyone out." Steinhower motioned for the men to fall into ranks.

Jones saluted "Yes, Sir. All right men you heard the Major. Everyone out. After you, Colonel." Jones stepped to the side to let Hogan walk out first. Jones showed Hogan where his place was in line.

Steinhower stood in front of the prisoners "This is Colonel Hogan your new SPO for North 2. He was transferred here from Stalag 13. I want you to do your best to make him feel warm and welcome at his new home. Dismissed."

HH HH HH

The temperature had warmed up some. The prisoners were in the compound walking around, doing laundry and playing football.

Jones spotted Hogan walking toward the warning wire. "Hey Colonel! Colonel Hogan stop!" Jones ran toward him.

The yelling caught Walkers attention, who was playing a game of football near Hogan. Walker motioned for Brown to throw him the ball in Hogan's direction. Walker ran toward Hogan. He tackled Hogan when he caught the ball.

Steinhower had seen the tackle and went to investigate. "What's going on here?"

"Just a friendly game of football. You want to play?" Walker answered

"Nein, I want to know why you attacked your SPO? He isn't playing football?"

Walker stood up and he and Jones helped Hogan stand. "If he isn't playing, then why is he holding the ball?" Jones asked.

Steinhower looked at each man confused. "I don't know. Carry on then." He walked back to his office scratching his head.

"Wonder what the penalty is for tackling your CO without probable cause?" Jones asked as he brushed some of the dust off of Hogan.

"I think saving his life would count as probable cause," said Walker as he threw the ball back to Brown.

"Doesn't matter with this one," Matthews answered, "he doesn't know what's going on anyway."

Walker took offence to Matthews's attitude. "What do you have against Colonel Hogan? Has he done something to you to warrant this attitude?"

Matthews stepped closer to Walker "Why are you always defending him?"

"I asked you first, Captain," said Walker, pulling rank.

"I've heard of the reputation of Stalag 13. Since he's been there, there haven't been any successful escapes. There were escapes before he got there, but not since."

"You don't know the whole story. Don't you think if he could escape he would, rather than to suffer this fate? Colonel Hogan is a fine upstanding officer and I'll have words with anyone who questions his loyalties." Walker stood closer to Matthews at his full height of six foot six.

Jones saw the trouble brewing and decided to intervene. "Look, we can't go judging people until we know the whole story. Matthews, didn't they also get a new kommandant just before Colonel Hogan arrived there? Has it ever crossed your mind maybe the goon just might be that good?"

"No goon is that good," sneered Matthews

"This one has to be. It is the only explanation," said Jones

"Are you sure about that?" Matthews walked away before he did something he regretted.

HH HH HH

Colonel Klink stood before the men during evening roll call. "I received word about Colonel Hogan. They say he is doing fine and is in good health. He has been transferred to Stalag 1. I'm going to drive up there tomorrow to deliver his personal affects. If any of you wish to send him a personal letter, please give it to Sergeant Kinchloe and I'll deliver it to him. Dismissed."

"Stalag 1," commented LeBeau.

"Real bummer that is," said Newkirk.

"At least he's amongst other officers," said Kinch.

"Since we know where he is, we can get him back," suggested Newkirk.

"Newkirk, how are we supposed to make it to Stalag 1 and back without being missed?" LeBeau asked

"The Baltic Sea is a long ways from here. At least we know he's alive. Maybe we should rethink getting him back." Kinch added

"You can't be serious! You know no other POW camp is like this one. Remember the story Hopper told us when he got transferred from Stalag 8. The kommandant would beat the prisoners for no reason. If you tried to escape more than once, you were shot in front of the whole camp. Do you want to leave the gov'ner in a place like that?" asked Newkirk.

"What is the one thing we're good at?" asked Kinch.

"Helping prisoners escape back to England," said LeBeau.

Kinch cocked an eyebrow. "There's your answer. Colonel Hogan will find a way to escape. This time he can go home without worrying about us."

Newkirk looked at the two men. "I guess since he's in an officers camp it would be better for him. Klink did say he was doing fine. And he can go home without any guilt. Good luck gov'ner."

HH HH HH

After Kinch finished packing Hogan's belongings into his foot locker, Schultz loaded it into the trunk of Klink's car. Kinch handed Klink the letters the men wrote to Hogan. Klink tucked them into his pocket and climbed into the backseat of his car.

The trip to Stalag1 was long and boring. About time Klink arrived there, it was dinner time. The first thing Klink noticed about the camp was how the layout differed from his. The Kommandantur and private quarters were located outside the main compound of the camp. All the barracks were elevated off the ground slightly to help prevent tunneling. The compound was broken into four major sections. Each section had its own fence around it. He noticed by the uniforms, the areas segregated the British and American officers. The thought never occurred to him to segregate his camp. Probably because no one there ever complained about it the way it is.

Klink was greeted by Colonel Scherer. "Colonel Klink. How nice of you to stop by. I have always wanted to meet the man in charge of the toughest POW camp in all of Germany."

Klink couldn't help but to puff up a little with pride. He felt it an honor to finally be recognized for his efforts. "Colonel Scherer, it's nice to meet you to. This is sergeant of the guards, Sergeant Hans Schultz. He has Colonel Hogan's personnel effects I mentioned to you over the phone."

"Ah yes. Major Buchard, make sure there is nothing illegal in the footlocker then deliver it to Major Steinhower. Tell him it's for Colonel Hogan," ordered Scherer. "Now, Colonel, my chef has prepared us a lovely dinner. This way please."

Klink didn't like the idea of Scherer not trusting him to do the job. No he didn't check the footlocker, but what could Kinch have put in it that would be considered illegal? _Did he expect a gun to be smuggled in and Hogan shoot his way out? How absurd. Hogan wouldn't need his men to smuggle a gun to him. He would find a way to get a gun here and shoot his way out._ "Sergeant Schultz, you will accompany the major."

"Jawohl." Schultz saluted then followed Buchard with the footlocker.

During dinner, Klink and Scherer compared notes on running a POW camp. As soon as they were finished eating, Klink asked, "Would it be possible for me to visit Colonel Hogan? I'm also anxious to see how your barracks differ from ours."

"Of course, Colonel. I have other business to attend to, but Major Buchard will escort you. I will send my translator along to assist you," said Scherer.

"Danke. The translator isn't necessary; I'm fluent in English. I hope we get to visit again some time. Maybe you can visit my camp?" suggested Klink.

"That would be a treat. Good evening, Colonel." Scherer waved good bye as he went into his office.

Before Scherer closed his office door, Klink got a glimpse of someone in an Allied uniform, kneeling in front of the desk, hands cuffed behind his back and an armed guard standing next to him with his gun pointed at him. Klink was about to ask about it, but then thought better of it. After all, this wasn't his camp.

Klink had only taken a couple steps away when he heard the sound of someone being punched. He took a quick glance at the door. He swallowed hard, wondering if this was the best place for Hogan. _Give Hogan time, he'll have this place running ship shape. There is no way he would tolerate the abuse of another prisoner._ Klink paused a moment at the thought. He laughed to himself. _Wilhelm, you give Hogan too much credit. He is nothing but a prisoner. Prisoners don't run POW camps. Maybe a taste of a real POW camp would do Hogan some good._

Major Buchard escorted Klink and Schultz to North 2. "Here you go, Kommandant. Major Steinhower will take over from here."

When Klink entered Barracks 9, Steinhower yelled, "Achtung!" Immediately, all the prisoners stood at attention. At first, Klink was taken aback by the show of respect. Then he realized by the looks on their face they didn't do it out of respect, but out of fear.

"As you were men. Major, I can handle it from here. I'll send for you if I need you." Klink looked around the room.

The only difference between this barrack and one of his was it was twice as big with three times as many men. Instead of the bunks being two high, they were three high. There were two hallways leading from the common room. One went to the indoor bathroom and the other to private rooms. If one could call them private. Each room still housed three men. Klink assumed that is where the highest ranking officers stayed.

He noticed one prisoner sitting on a bench with an infected cut on his face and some swelling around his eye. "Has your doctor taken a look at the cut, Lieutenant?"

The men stared at each other. They weren't use to a German who was concerned for their well being. Finally, the lieutenant answered, "No, Sir. We don't have a doctor here."

Klink stared in shock. "This camp is big enough to warrant a doctor. How about a medic?" The man again shook his head. "Do you have any medicine to put on it?"

"The Krauts rather see us dead. Why should they bother giving us medical treatment? Sir," said Matthews.

"Schultz, did Colonel Hogan have some sulfa powder in his footlocker?" Klink asked.

"Ja, but Buchard removed it," said Schultz. He set Hogan's footlocker down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the container of sulfa power. "But I snuck it back."

Klink took the container from Schultz and handed it to the lieutenant. "Put some of this on it. It will help with the infection."

The prisoners stared at each other. Klink was a complete opposite of Scherer. "Why are you helping us? What do you want in exchange?" asked Brown.

"Nothing. In my camp, I make sure all prisoners receive proper medical attention. When it's something beyond the abilities of their medic, I call the local doctor to make a visit. In extreme cases, I have even sent the men to the local hospital for treatment I'm surprised your SPO hasn't protested. If I did nothing or not fast enough when a prisoner was sick or injured, Colonel Hogan would harass me until I did do something," said Klink.

"Right. The day Scherer calls one of us a doctor will be the day Roosevelt is sitting in the Chancellery," said Matthews.

"Why wouldn't he call a doctor if medical attention is needed?" asked Klink. "It states in the Geneva Convention he must provide medical treatment."

Matthews approached Klink. "Because he's the one who causes the injuries in the first place."

"That's enough Matthews," said Jones. "What are you trying to do, get us all in trouble?"

"I assure you, Major, I have no intention in repeating any of this to Kommandant Scherer," said Klink.

"All you Krauts stick together," Matthews spat while leaving the barracks.

"I'm a man of my word. You can ask Colonel Hogan. By the way, where is he?" asked Klink.

Some of the men snickered. "He's in his room at the end of the hall on the left, Sir," said Jones after glaring at the men.

"Thank you, Major." Klink couldn't understand why Hogan didn't come out when he heard him in the common room. Was he angry with him for not trying harder to stop the Gestapo?

When Klink reached for the door knob, Jones and Walker stood in front of the door. "I'm afraid I can't let you in there alone with him, Sir," said Jones.

Klink was dumbfounded. What did they think he was going to do to him? "And why not, Major?"

Jones opened the door. Klink peered into the room. Hogan was lying on the bottom bunk, staring at the bunk above him. His eyes didn't blink. They seemed distant. There was no sparkle or twinkle in them. They were sunken in and hollow. He face was bused and had a few cuts on it. He seemed to have aged ten years since Klink last saw him two weeks ago. Klink gasped as he realized why Hogan never came out or acknowledged his presence.

Klink cautiously walked up to Hogan. He fell immediately to his knees beside his bed. He didn't care for Hogan much because of his cocky attitude and the fact he's American, but no one deserved this. "What have they done to you?"

The compassion Klink had for Hogan shocked the two officers. They had never seen an enemy officer so moved by the condition of another. Klink faced Jones with anger in his eyes. For the first time since Klink arrived, the two majors saw something in Klink to fear and took a step back. "What did they do to him?"

Jones swallowed hard. "We don't know, Sir. He was like that when the Gestapo brought him here."

Klink sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Sorrow replaced the anger. "I should have known the report was a lie. How, after seeing the condition his men were returned to me in, I expected him to be fine and in good health."

Finally, Klink realized Schultz was standing in the doorway holding Hogan's footlocker in his hands. He motioned for him to set it down anywhere. After a moment, Klink walked over to Jones. He handed the letters to him. "His men at Stalag 13 sent these to him. Seeing as they were personal letters, I chose not to give them to Kommandant Scherer nor have I read them. Will you see to it he gets them, please."

"Yes, Sir," answered Jones.

"Schultz, let's go home." Without another word, only one final glance at Hogan, Klink left.

Klink and Schultz were silent on the way back to camp. Klink realized not all prison camps were run as humanely as his. He couldn't believe the men had no medical supplies or personnel at all. Worst yet, the kommandant was the one who caused most of the injuries!

But what could he do? It wasn't his camp. Why should he care? _I care because I know Colonel Hogan will never get well in that place. No one deserves that. There must be something I can do?_

Klink thought all the way back to Stalag 13. Finally an idea occurred to him. _Now only if he could talk him into it._


	7. The Rescue

Chapter 7: The Rescue

After Klink left Barracks 9, the men stared at Jones and Walker. "Major, what was all that about?" asked Rice.

Jones shrugged. "I don't know. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Kraut was actually angry at what the Gestapo did to him. He acted as if he really did care about his well being?"

"You're dreaming," said Brown. "No Kraut cares about the enemy."

"This one does. I bet he's a Prussian officer from the Great War. In those days, enemy pilots had respect for each other. They lived by a different code than they do now." Jones stared at the letters he still held in his hands. _What kind of Kraut is he?_

Jones and Walker went back into the room with Hogan. "Hey, Colonel, some kommandant you had. I wonder if I can get transferred to Stalag 13?" Jones paused a moment, deciding what to do about the letters.

He pulled a small stool next to Hogan's bed. He handed a couple of the letters to Walker "I hope you don't mind us reading the letters to you, but I think you need some cheering up."

Dear Colonel Hogan;

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm not sure what all to write, because I don't know who is going to read this. There have been some problems here, but I believe we can handle it.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, Koch tricked you. We are all alive and doing okay. Wilson said Newkirk won't be able to use his hand for a while. The men are taking advantage and playing Newkirk in cards. They figure this is the only time Newkirk can't cheat because he can't shuffle or deal the cards.

I don't want you to feel guilty about anything. You did the right thing. I would have done the same thing in your place. Well, I would have tried. I don't know if I could have gone through with it though.

Before I forget, Helga said hi. She misses you. She said this in no way excuses you from the nylons, coffee and perfume you owe her. She said she would hunt you down after the war to get them if she had to.

Good luck in your new home. Knowing you, I bet you've already added your own personal touch to it. See you in London.

Your Friend

Kinch.

Jones stared at the letter then to Hogan. He understood some of the cryptic message and was in awe. "What did this Koch do to all of you?"

"Forget about Koch, I want to know more about Helga," said Walker.

The two men took turns reading the letters. When Walker finished reading the one from Carter, they noticed a single tear rolling down Hogan's cheek. Of all the men they read letters from, they guessed there was a special bond with this one. It was the only one he reacted to.

HH HH HH

That night, Jones set up the radio to listen to the BBC while Walker kept look out.

"_Now in sports. The coach gave Papa Bear permission to hit a home run during the first game of the season. Everyone is waiting in anticipation to see if he can do it or not. The fans are in the stands, ready to cheer him on," _said the radio announcer.

Jones turned off the radio and put everything away. He re-read the message he took. "This doesn't make any sense. The message is for us, but it says Papa Bear has permission to escape." Jones looked at Walker in puzzlement.

Walker returned the stare. "Are they saying Papa Bear has been captured and is locked up somewhere?"

"Not just somewhere. Here! Whenever he is ready to escape, the underground is ready to help him." Jones stared at the paper again.

"But who is he? Colonel Hogan is the only new prisoner we have. I think a truck of British prisoners came in yesterday. How do we get the message to him?" asked Walker.

"Each compound has a radio and heard the same message." Jones glanced at Hogan. "They would tell it to only to new prisoners."

"As wanted as he is, do they think it was wise acknowledging he has been captured by the Krauts?" asked Walker.

Jones lit his lighter and burned the message. "You're assuming the Krauts are smart enough to figure out what the message says. Let's go to bed before we get caught."

_What if Colonel Hogan is Papa Bear? It would make since and explain why Stalag 13 has never had a successful escape. Problem is he is in no condition to escape. By what his former commandant said, they thought he was fine. His men probable think the same thing. Should I risk using the transmitter to let the underground know the condition he's in? Better not in case I'm wrong,_ thought Jones as he drifted off to sleep.

HH HH HH

"Hey Steinhower I want to make a complaint." Jones said walking into the major's office.

"Nein. You must direct all complaints through your SPO," said Steinhower

"Give me a break. He's in no condition to deliver complaints to you or even assume duties of SPO," Jones pointed out.

Steinhower shook his head. "Not my problem. You must follow proper chain of command. Dismissed."

"But…" Jones was cut off.

"I said dismissed," said Steinhower.

Jones walked out of Steinhower's office upset.

"No go huh?" Matthews said while leaning against the wall shuffling a deck of cards.

"No. I couldn't ask him why our rations were cut again or where our shipments of Red Cross packages are. Pretty soon we'll be on starvation rations," said Jones angrily

"I guess you better do something about your boy then or we're all going to be in trouble," suggested Matthews.

Jones glared at Matthews. He wanted to tell him so bad about the message last night and his suspicions. He didn't trust Matthews though. Matthews only looked out for himself. If he knew Papa Bear was here, he would do everything he could to discover who it was so he could buy his freedom. Besides, the fewer who know the better.

HH HH HH

Thanks to all the road blocks, it was just after morning roll call when Klink arrived back at Stalag 13. He was tired and in no mood to deal with anyone. He also had a job to do. He marched into his office and got on the phone.

"Yes, General Burkhalter, there is a matter I need to discuss with you. When was the last time you toured all your stalags?...No I'm not eager for an examination, I was just wondering…I was wondering when you last checked some of your northern stalags for Geneva Convention compliance…No, Sir. I haven't heard anything like that, I…I had an interesting talk with Colonel Scherer and…Yes, he's kommandant of Stalag 1…Yes, I know that's where Colonel Hogan is and…No, I'm not suggesting… I just want you to take a look, especially Barracks 9…Yes, Sir. Mind mine own business. Good bye. Heil Hitler."

There was a knock at Klink's door. "Whoever it is, go away. I'm busy at the moment."

"It's me, Kommandant." Kinch cautiously opened the door.

"I said leave me alone. Dismissed," Klink said with irritation.

"I just want to know how Colonel Hogan is doing?" Kinch asked. "Did he have a message for us?

Klink looked away from Kinch. How would he react to the truth? In a much calmer voice, but still not looking at Kinch, he said "Now is not the time. Please leave me alone."

Kinch closed the door and stood in front of Klink's desk. "Why won't you answer my question?" After not receiving anything from Klink, he continued. "He isn't fine and in good health is he?"

He couldn't verbally answer the sergeant. All he could do was shake his head. Then he said, "His eyes. They were so empty, almost lifeless. He appeared to be ten years older. What on earth did Koch do to him? Please, Sergeant, let me be in peace."

"Sir, did the Gestapo succeed in…in…in breaking his spirit?" asked Kinch with hesitation.

Klink couldn't contain his emotions any longer. He started to weep as he nodded his head.

Somberly, Kinch left the office.

HH HH HH

General Burkhalter didn't know what to make of Klink's phone call. He could tell by Klink's voice, he was disturbed by what he saw at Stalag 1. Maybe it was because he wasn't use to seeing a real POW camp and he was blowing things out of proportion.

Yet, it had been a while since he paid Stalag 1 a surprise visit. After all, it's his job to make sure all POW camps are in accordance with the Geneva Convention when it comes to the treatment of prisoners. Seeing as the camp got a bad rating from the protecting powers in early spring, it might be wise to pay them a fallow up visit.

Burkalter and his aid drove to Barth. Upon arriving at Stalag 1, he immediately entered the Kommandantur unannounced.

At first, Scherer was outraged at the audacity of someone barging into his office. Then he realized who it was. "Herr, General. What a pleasant surprise. If I had only known you were coming…"

"If I announced my visit, it would defeat the purpose of it being a surprise inspection. You will give Captain Schneider your books to review. I want a personnel list. I'm doing a follow up report showing my POW camps are adequately staffed according the number of prisoners and the prisoners are being treated in accordance to the Geneva Convention," said Burkalter.

"I assure you Herr General, all is in order." Scherer handed Burkalter the list he requested.

"Umhum. Umhum. Umhum. How many prisoners do you house here now?" asked Burkalter.

"Just over 7,000, Sir," answered Scherer.

"Why is there not a doctor or medic listed amongst personnel? I want to see a map of the camp?" demanded Burkalter.

Scherer handed Burkalter a map. "Sir, we have never had a need of a doctor or medic."

After studying the map for a few minutes Burkalter asked, "Where is your infirmary?"

"We don't have need of one, Sir," said Scherer nervously.

Burkalter stood in front of Scherer. "You mean to tell me a camp of this size never has any men who are either ill or injured?"

"Yes, Sir," said Scherer.

"We shall see. I want to tour each compound." Burkalter immediately walked out the door, expecting Scherer to follow.

Burkalter first examined the west compound, followed by the south compound. Both housed British prisoners; one for officers and the other for NCO's. He visited the barrack which housed the compounds SPO. Upon coming across a few very sick and severely injured prisoners, Burkalter came up with the conclusion Klink might have been telling the truth.

Next, he examined North 1. It housed American NCO prisoners. The conditions there were the same as he found in the other two compounds.

Lastly, he entered Barracks 9 in North 2. The men stood at attention when Burkalter entered. One man looked too pale to him. Before Burkalter could question his condition, the man passed out.

"Why hasn't this man received medical attention!" screamed Burkalter. "He ought to be in quarantine to keep the other prisoners from getting sick."

"Major Steinhower! Why wasn't I notified this prisoner was as sick as he was?" questioned Scherer.

"I…I…I…" was all Steinhower could say.

"Oh shut up. Put yourself on report," ordered Scherer.

"Who is SPO here?" Burkhulter already knew who it was, he just didn't see him.

"He is in his room, General," said Jones."

Burkalter quickly opened the door, and then froze in his tracks. The report he received on Hogan's condition did not match what he saw. Burkalter had seen enough prisoners broken by the Gestapo to immediately recognize one.

"How dare the Gestapo lie to me!" Burkalter yelled. His face turned red with anger. He quickly turned to Scherer. "I want you to make all the changes we have discussed and prepare Hogan for transfer. In the morning, someone will be by to transfer him back to Stalag 13. If conditions are not improved by my next visit, you can expect your own transfer!"

Burkalter stormed out of the barracks and to his car. _The Gestapo has gone too far this time. They know he was under observation by High Command. That fool may have just single handedly messed up three years of work. The only way to undue their mistake is to give him back to Klink. Klink might be inept, but he will give Hogan better treatment. _

As soon as Burkalter arrived at his office in Berlin, he ordered Schneider to call Gestapo headquarters and tell them since they took Hogan to Stalag 1; they can now transfer him to Stalag 13. If they declined, Burkalter threatened to inform High Command they had just messed up one of their biggest projects.

HH HH HH

Schneider went home to his daughter. "Kristina!" he cried. "I need you to get your Gestapo uniform out. General Burkalter wants the Gestapo to transfer Papa Bear from Stalag 1 to Stalag 13. Given his present condition, you are the only one I trust for this task."

"But Papa, I hate becoming that woman. What do you mean in his present condition? What have they done to him?" Kristina asked.

Schneider shook his head. "The Gestapo succeeded in breaking his spirit. If he is to get better, he needs to return to his men."

"But the message on the BBC said he was to go home. Couldn't they help him better in London?" asked Kristina.

"He's going to need personal help. I know he will get good care in London, but he will not get better. His men at Stalag 13 are the best one's for the job. Please daughter, do this for him," begged Schneider.

Kristina nodded. "I will do it for Papa Bear."

HH HH HH

It was a long drive to Stalag 1. Kristina and the men who posed as her guards arrived at Stalag 1 the next morning as planned with the transfer papers Kristina received from Burkhalter. When the car stopped, she took a deep breath before she got out. _It's show time. _Kristina stepped out of the car with a look of superiority as she glanced at the prisoners.

Scherer greeted Kristina. "Heil Hitler! Welcome to Stalag 1 Frau Oberst."

"Heil Hitler. If you don't mind Herr Oberst, I would like to get down to business. The less time I spend with these swine the better. Where may I find Oberst Hogan?"

"He is located in North compound 2, Barracks 9. I will have Major Buchard and my translator go with you," said Scherer

"Danke, Herr Oberst." Kristina followed Buchard to North 2. As she saw the starving and sick prisoners, her stomach turned. It took all she had not to show her true feelings. How did her country get in such bad shape?

When they arrived at North 2, they immediately checked in with Major Steinhower. "I don't know what all the fuss is about this man. There is nothing special about him."

"Your guess is as good as mine, but orders are orders," said Kristina.

Steinhower motioned for the entourage to follow him. "Follow me."

Word had spread quickly that morning the Gestapo had come for Colonel Hogan. When Jones saw the group walking toward them, he stood in front of the door to Barracks 9.

"Move out of the way." Buchard ordered

Turkey Neck, as the prisoners called the translator, translated, "If you swine don't move we shall trample you into the ground."

"Colonel Hogan hasn't done anything to warrant another visit from the Gestapo." Jones said defiantly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't care what you do to me, I'm not moving. If you want past me it will be over my dead body." Turkey Neck translated for Buchard and Kristina. Since Steinhower was around American prisoners all day, he understood English. He snickered at Turkey Neck's translation.

Kristina was outraged how the translating was going and decided to have a talk with him. "That is not what he said. How dare you lie to a superior officer? I ought to have you shot and sent to the eastern front! A translator is supposed to translate exactly what the other person says, not make up their own lines." Kristina stepped as close as she could to him and in a stern voice growled. "Have I made myself clear?"

Turkey Neck immediately stood at attention "Jawohl Frau Oberst."

"Your services are no longer required." Kristina turned to Jones and switched to English, "Major, I am here to take Oberst Hogan back to Stalag 13. You can either step aside and let me do my job or I will have you moved. One way or the other the oberst is coming with me."

Not happy about letting the Gestapo get their hands on him again, he saw he had no choice but do as ordered.

"Wait here." Kristina ordered the guards with her. She walked down the hallway to the door leading to Hogan's room. When she heard talking, she stopped to listen.

"I wish I could get my hands on those sacks of horse puckey who did this to you. It would break Aunt Mary and Lisa's hearts to see you like this. I remember how Lisa always looked up to you. I would hate to think how Uncle Edward and Tom would react. Don't worry Rob; I won't mention anything to them I wish there was some way for me to help get you out of here and back home to Connecticut where you belong."

Kristina heard enough and went in. Upon seeing the uniform, Walker stood at attention. After realizing Hogan wasn't standing, he lifted him up by the arm.

Realization set in on what they had done to him. Her papa had told her he had been broken, but she didn't know what to expect. She remembered hearing the rumors of Papa Bear and everything he had done. It was her dream to meet the man who risked so much for her country. Now, she was heartbroken to see the results of the price he paid for helping her country.

She closed the door behind her after stepping into the room. "Both of you may sit." She said as she walked around the room. She looked in all the normal hiding places for microphones.

The silence was unnerving for Walker. "Why can't you leave the poor man alone? You already broke him, what more do you want from him?"

Kristina sat on the bed next to Hogan, staring into his dull brown eyes. She knew by the conversation she heard, Walker had to be a close relatives of Hogans in order to know so much personal information. "Major, watch the door and let me know if any goons are coming."

Walker was taken aback by the request. "Huh?"

"I'm not who I appear, now please do as I ask." Walker still confused walked over to the door, opening it a crack. Kristina faced Hogan and gently put her hand on his cheek over a bad bruise. Tears started to flow as she saw the scars and bruises from his interrogation. "It's okay Colonel, you're going home."

Walker heard the barrack door open and peaked outside. "Goon up"

Kristina marched up to Walker and started yelling, "Stand at attention when I'm speaking to you. I don't know how they do things in your army, but here you show your superiors respect." By now the guards were in the doorway. She winked to let Walker know to go along with it. "I think you deserve a little trip to Gestapo headquarters to give you a refresher course on respect." Kristina turned to face Steinhower "This swine needs to be taught a lesson on respect. I'm taking him with me."

"Frau Oberst, you must get Oberst Scherer's approval first," said Steinhower

Jones wasn't sure what had taken place, but with Hogan the way he was, he felt it was his duty to fill in and protect the prisoners. "Now wait a cotton picking, chicken plucking minute. You can't do this. He's under the protection of the Luftwaffe and Geneva Convention."

Walker turned his head so only Jones could see his face and winked.

"Guards, escort these two men to the Kommandantur." The fake guards did as they were told. One of them grabbed Hogan's footlocker and brought it with him.

"Oberst Scherer, I have been insulted by this swine and I'm taking him to Gestapo headquarters for a lesson on respect," demanded Kristina.

"You have no authority to take Major Walker from this camp. I need authorization for the transfer," said Scherer

Kristina leaned across the desk and growled, "It's not wise to say no to the Gestapo. I don't even dare repeat the slanders he said about me, the Third Reich or the Fuhrer." Kristina scribbled on a piece of paper. "Here is all the authority you need."

"I can handle his punishment," said Scherer.

Kristina slammed her fist down on his desk. "You are not the one he wronged. Now turn him over to me before I decide to make things very unpleasant for you."

Scherer knew he was fighting a losing battle, but had to try. "Very well Frau Oberst Geiger. When might I expect him back?"

"Depends on how fast of a learner he is and if I decide to return him at all. Good day Herr Oberst" Kristina left with the guards and her prisoners. Once they were away from camp, Kristina breathed a big sigh of relief. "Soon Major, you'll be on your way home."

"You mind telling us what he is doing here?" Otto, one of the fake guards and her best friend, asked.

"He's a relative of Colonel Hogan's and I figured we would take him along. The least we could do is send him to England."

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Walker asked confused by what was going on.

"Later. Until we get you to camp, you'll have to remain handcuffed. Sorry," said Kristina.

"How are you going to get me to England? Who are you?" asked Walker.

"The less you know the better. Now enjoy the ride," said Kristina.

"Last night, we heard a broadcast from the BBC. We know it was meant for Stalag 1. Can you tell me, is he…him?" asked Walker.

Kristina smiled. "Like I said, the less you know the better."


	8. Hogan's Return

Chapter 8: Hogan's Return

Schultz rushed into Barracks 2 so fast, he almost ran over Wright. "Hey! Watch it."

"Schultz, don't you know it's rude to barge into other people's homes." Baker said as he helped Newkirk play a game of Solitaire.

Hopper rushed into the barrack running into Kinch. "Where's the fire James?"

"Gestapo just pulled in," Hopper said breathlessly.

"That is what I came in here to tell you," said Schultz still trying to catch his breath.

"You're too late. We already know," said LeBeau.

The gang went outside to see what was going on. "Look, it's the Colonel!" exclaimed Newkirk

As they watched Hogan get out of the car and walk up the steps, they all sensed he wasn't the same Hogan they knew. Kinch rushed into Hogan's room and plugged in the coffee pot/speaker.

HH HH HH

Kristina walked up to Helga's desk "Guten Abend Fraulein. I'm here to deliver this prisoner to Oberst Kink."

Helga phoned Klink. When she hung the phone up, she said, "You may go in Frau Oberst."

"Danke." Kristina walked through Klink's door followed by her fake guards leading Hogan. Kristina stood in front of Klink's desk "Heil Hitler!"

Kink stood in shock of seeing Hogan again. "Herr Oberst is there something wrong? Oberst Klink it is not wise to ignore the Gestapo." She said in a growl

"How? Why?" Klink couldn't form any sentences.

"How and why is no concern of mine. I'm only following orders. If you'll just sign this, I'll be on my way." Kristina handed Klink the transfer papers.

Still bothered by Hogan's condition, Klink forgot who he was talking to. "Why can't you leave him alone? You always come waltzing in here and 'interrogating' him whenever you want and except for his smart mouth, he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Klink voiced what just about everyone else was thinking. For his sake he was lucky it was a member of the underground he yelled at and not the real Gestapo. "Do not raise your voice at me Herr Oberst. The Gestapo does not have to explain their actions to you. We will do what we want, to whomever we want, whenever we want, is that understood?"

The realization of what he had just done dawned on him and he sank into his chair. "Forgive me Frau Oberst. It's just every time the Gestapo do something to Colonel Hogan, the prisoners retaliate. I was merely thinking about the safety of my guards."

"Your guards have guns, do they not?" asked Kristina.

"Ja, but…" Klink said in shock.

"But what?" Kristina asked.

Klink knew it was useless to argue with a woman, especially one that was a Gestapo colonel. "You are right Frau Oberst. I shouldn't blame the Gestapo for something that is my problem. Danke, for bringing Colonel Hogan back. May I ask what changed the Gestapo's mind about Colonel Hogan? When I last talked with General Burkhalter, he told me not to worry about it."

"General Burkhalter had a talk with the Gestapo after a surprise inspection of Luft Stalag 1," Kristina stood in front of Hogan, looking him in the eye. "We believe Oberst Hogan is a very smart man and could be pretending in the hopes we would relax security so he can escape. Placing him in a stalag close to the water is not wise if he is pretending. It was decided to move him further inland. He is now your problem again." She started to leave then turned to face Klink. "Herr Oberst, a word of advice. People who speak their mind in Germany, don't last long. Good day"

_For the Gestapo, it was nice of her to give me a warning and not just shoot me._ "Schultz, escort Colonel Hogan to Barracks 2. Tell them if there is anything they need to help him, to let me know. Until Colonel Hogan can assume the duties of SPO, Sergeant Kinchloe will remain SPO."

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant" Schultz opened the door "Colonel Hogan, please come with me."

Hogan's response was delayed but did as ordered.

HH HH HH

Kinch left the men listening to the coffee pot while he stood outside the kommandantur. He leaned against the front of Kristina's car while he waited. Kristina emerged from the office. She took a chance this must be Papa Bear's second in command. She marched up to him.

"You know, Sergeant, the Whippoorwill sounds beautiful this time of year,"

Kinch stared in shock. "But not as beautiful as the Dove. Who are you?"

"That isn't important. I have a package," nodding toward her car, "that needs to be shipped to England. Can you help me with it?"

"Exactly a mile from camp, go fifty meters into the woods to the left. Leave it on the big rock," said Kinch in shock.

Kristina heard the Kommandantur door open. "Let this be a warning to you, Sergeant. The next time I see you standing near my car, you will be shot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kinch as he saluted. He walked up to Schultz. "I can take it from here."

"What about his footlocker?" Shultz asked as he pointed to it.

"You can drop it by any time." Kinch stared a moment into Hogan's eyes. Looking for some hint this was all an act. None. Hogan wasn't pretending. Koch had succeeded where so many have failed. The Nazis might not have been able to get Hogan to reveal any military secrets or accept their way of thinking, but they accomplished their alternate goal. If they couldn't use him, break him.

He led Hogan to the barracks. The fewer people who saw him like this the better it would be for the camp. Upon entering the barracks, the men looked on with mixed emotions. Some of them felt sorrow, while others felt anger.

Under normal circumstances, Kinch was calm and non violent. This was not normal. Rage shot through him.

Kinch turned to Olsen, "Go pick up a friendly package at the rock. Keep him down stairs." He motioned for the men to follow him to Hogan's room, as he laid Hogan on the bed. "Koch crossed the line. Any of you want to help me teach him a lesson?"

Without a moment's hesitation, they all agreed. "What do you have in mind, mate?" asked Newkirk.

"What I have planned is going to be crossing the line as well. Once it's finished, it will never be spoken of. If it gets out what we did, we could be court-martialed." Kinch paused to make sure they were all still in agreement. "This is what I have planned..."

HH HH HH

Walker sat alone on the rock. He was grateful the handcuffs were finally removed, but he wondered if this was such a good idea. His head turned when he heard a twig snap. Before he could react, a hand came from behind him and clamped over his mouth.

"Shhhhh. Major, if you scream, you'll have every guard in camp on top of us. I'm going to remove my hand, but promise you won't do anything stupid," whispered Olsen.

Walker nodded. As soon as he was free, he jumped away from his assailant. "Who are you?"

"The name is Olsen, Sir. I have come to take you underground so we can get you to England."

"What? You have a rail system that goes all the way to England?" asked Walker.

"Close, but not exactly. Please follow me, Sir. Everything will be explained to you later." Olsen headed toward camp. Reluctantly, Walker followed.

Walker stood in awe as he looked at the massive tunnel system. "No wonder Rob never escaped. Are you sure this doesn't go all the way to England?"

"It would make our job easier if it did?" Kinch saluted the major.

Walker recognized the voice belonging to the black sergeant he saw next to Kristina's car. "What is all of this?"

"The gov'ner calls it 'Hogan's travelers aid society.' We like to think of it as giving poor blokes as yourself a second chance," said Newkirk.

"I wasn't able to get much information from the Gestapo Colonel, you mind telling us your story, Sir?" asked Kinch.

Walker laughed nervously. "I don't know myself. One minute I'm sitting in Rob's room, reading him the letters again you fellas wrote him and the next I have that Gestapo Colonel telling me she is going to get me to England."

"Seeing as you are calling the gov'ner by his given name, I assume there is some connection between the two of you beside him being your commanding officer?" asked Newkirk.

Walker nodded his head. "You can say we have a connection. We grew up together. He's my cousin."

HH HH HH

Five minutes before evening roll call, Schultz entered the barracks. "How is he?"

"The same," said Kinch. "LeBeau was able to feed him some soup."

"I'm glad he's eating. I worry about you boys. Kommandant Klink said given the circumstance, as long as he has your word of no escapes, he will wave roll call and lights out for Barracks 2. Only for tonight though. Colonel Hogan will be excused from roll call until he is able to attend," said Schultz to Kinch.

Kinch smiled. "Thanks, Schultz. You have my word."

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be outside the door all night. Good night boys," Schultz said as he walked out the door.

"Good night, Schultzie," chorused the men.

After Schultz left, Kinch faced the men. "Now, it's time for Operation Payback,"


	9. Operation Paybackn

Chapter 9: Operation Payback

After Schultz left, the men quickly changed into their Gestapo uniforms. Earlier, Kinch placed a call to Koch, congratulating him on the success of breaking the stubborn American colonel. As a token of General Kinchmeyer's appreciation, he and a few of his colleagues, wanted to buy him dinner.

Koch had been delighted to hear his efforts were appreciated. By a general taking him out to dinner, it might mean a promotion in the near future. Maybe even a transfer to Berlin. He waited patiently in front of Gestapo headquarters for General Kinchmeyer to arrive.

A black staff car stopped in front of Gestapo headquarters. A sergeant stepped out of the back and held the door open for him. _This must be General Kinchmeyer._ Koch quickly entered the back seat of the car. As soon as he was seated, the sergeant who opened the door for him sat down. The car headed down the road before the door was shut.

After they had passed the restaurant he thought they were going to, he asked, "So where are we going to eat, General?"

"We're not," Kinch responded.

Newkirk lit a cigarette. "You have a date with justice, mate."

Koch gaped as the lit match revealed Newkirk's face. "I recognize you." He quickly looked at the face of the general on the other side of him. His face didn't appear dark from sitting in the shadows, it was dark because he was the black American he tortured. "What is going on here? I demand you release me at once." Koch reached for his side arm, but found it missing.

Newkirk pointed the newly liberated pistol at Koch. "Looking for this?"

"It appears to us, you are in no position to demand anything," said Kinch.

HH HH HH

Olsen made Hogan's favorite for a late night dinner; a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. When he set the sandwich in front of Hogan, he just stared at it. "Please Colonel, you must eat." Hogan still didn't move. Olsen sat down next to him and cut the sandwich into fourths. He picked up one piece and held it up to Hogan's mouth. "Open up please."

"He's not a child, Olsen." Baker said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"I know, but I don't know how else to get him to eat." Olsen inserted the piece of sandwich. "Now bite down and chew."

"Good grief. I'm going downstairs," said Baker in disgust.

"I know. It bothers me to." Olsen thought back to the first time he came to camp. He was scared standing in front of Klink. All his fears left when Hogan waltzed into the office and took control of everything. Before he had a chance to fully grasp what Hogan was doing, he had talked Klink out of the mandatory two days in solitary and escorted him to Barracks 2.

Now that same officer sat beside him like a vegetable. He fed Hogan another bite of sandwich. _Don't worry, Colonel. The men are handling things._

HH HH HH

"How? Give that back," demanded Koch

Newkirk laugh. "Ummm let me think about it. No. How dumb do you think we are?"

"I should have had Hogan kill all of you when I had the chance," said Koch.

Newkirk punched Koch with his good hand. "That's Colonel Hogan to you. You best not be forgetting it either."

"Letting us live was your mistake. Did you honestly think once we found out what to did to Colonel Hogan we would let you get away with it?" said LeBeau from the driver seat.

"You are a bunch of prisoners. There is no way you can get away with this," said Koch.

"You can keep telling yourself that all the way to London," said Newkirk.

The car turned down the road leading to Hammelburg Lake. It was a nice secluded location in a hilly area and no one visited it this time of year, making safe from onlookers or patrols. The men got out of the car. Newkirk motioned with the pistol he wanted Koch to stand in front of the car.

Since the cars black out lenses didn't give off much light, they didn't worry about turning them off.

"Do you intend to kill me? Is it money you want? Freedom?" asked Koch. "Let me go and name your price."

"Nothing like that. We want you to suffer." Kinch walked up to him. "It wouldn't be fair for all of us to fight you at once. To show you we are fair, we'll make a deal with you. You can choose one of us to fight. If you win, we will let you go and you can do whatever you want to that person. If we win, you get to go on a nice one-way trip to London. Deal?"

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Koch asked.

LeBeau walked up to Koch with anger in his eyes. "Unlike Nazis, we keep our word."

Koch looked at Kinch with an evil smile on his face. "You said anything?"

Kinch took a deep breath as he tried to not let his fear show in his voice. "I said anything. If you don't take the deal, then we will just do what we want with you."

Koch looked at each person standing around him. He stood with his back to Carter and faced LeBeau. "I choose you." He turned around and punched Carter in the face.

Carter fell to the ground. When the guys took a step toward Koch, Carter held up his hand. "Wait. We have a deal. This is my fight." Carter wiped the blood from his nose and stood up. He removed his Gestapo tunic, throwing it on the grown. "So it begins."

HH HH HH

Klink stared out the front window of his private quarters. The compound was quiet. All the lights were out except in Barracks 2. He didn't mind. Hogan needed his men to take care of him. Right now, he would do just about anything to ensure peace in the camp.

He walked away from the window toward the decanter sitting on the table. He poured himself a drink. He downed it in one gulp. In disgust he threw the glass against the wall, where it shattered.

A few seconds later, Schultz ran in. "Herr Kommandant, are you okay?"

Klink sank into a chair. "Ja, Schultz. How could the Luftwaffe agree to hand Colonel Hogan over to the Gestapo in the first place? How do they expect me to protect these men if they hand them over to the Gestapo? Do you realize Colonel Hogan could file a complaint against Koch and I to the protecting powers? He was counting on me to protect him and I let him and his men down. I'm a failure."

"I don't know why they did it. It was very bad of them," said Schultz. "But Herr Kommandant, do you really think Colonel Hogan will file the complaint against you? After all, you didn't do anything. It was all the Gestapo's fault."

"Yes it was, but the problem is I didn't do anything." Klink walked back to the window. "I let the transfer happen without putting up much of a fight. In the eyes of the prisoners, I'm just as guilty as if I willingly handed him over myself. You realize if the allies win this war and Hogan doesn't get better, they will try to use me as a scapegoat and blame me for what happened to him."

"That isn't very nice. You are a good kommandnt. You run the camp by the rules," said Schultz.

"Schultz, this is war. It's not supposed to be nice." Klink stared at the guard towers and search lights. His eyes roamed the compound as the search lights illuminated the barracks. Each barrack had an armed guard outside the door. Sentries walked their posts inside and outside of camp. Klink even started to feel like a prisoner. "Schultz, how has the rioting been doing since Hogan came back?"

"I'm afraid a rumor of Hogan's condition has spread through camp. Most of the men are very angry. Some of the prisoners are starting to confront the guards," said Schultz.

After a sigh, "I will talk with Sergeant Kinchloe again about it tomorrow. For right now, give the prisoners their space. I need to get out of camp for a while. I'm going to take a drive to Hammelburg Lake. I should be back in a few hours.

HH HH HH

Klink parked his car near where an old friend kept his boat tied up. He walked to the end of the dock and sat down. It was so peaceful and quiet. It was like the area was declared sacred and no fighting was allowed to take place there. He laid back to stare at the stars. They were so peaceful.

When he was a small boy, he would go to his grandfather's cabin in the mountains. At night, they would sit outside staring for hours at the stars. He tried to remember the names of the different constellations he saw.

In the distance he heard the faint sounds of men shouting. He looked around. To his right, was it a dim light he saw? He walked around the edge of the lake to where the noise and light came from. He crept the rest of the way in the woods. He was about ten meters from the circle of men.

His mouth dropped as he recognized Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau in Gestapo uniforms! He flinched as one of the men fighting delivered a hard punch to the other man, sending him sprawled out on the hood of the car. When the man on the hood got up, Klink recognized him as Carter._ What on earth is going on!_

The man who had punched Carter was now in a position for Klink to see his face. _Koch!_

To Klink's surprise, Carter delivered a couple of good punches, sending Koch to the ground.

_I should stop this. I should help my fellow countrymen._ Klink couldn't force himself to move. _It's my duty as a loyal German officer to stop this and haul those prisoners back to camp. Where did they get the Gestapo uniforms? How did they get out of camp? My perfect no escape record is ruined. No. They won't escape. They're too loyal to Hogan. They wouldn't leave him in his condition. They'll be back at camp. I don't know how, but they will._

Klink laughed to himself. _Listen to me. I'm leaving one of my countrymen in the hands of the enemy. I have the power to save him, yet I'm not. I don't feel the least bit guilty about it either. He deserves everything they do to him._

He turned away from the fight and headed back to his car. It was odd. He felt at peace trusting his prisoners to do the right thing. He didn't feel guilty by not stopping it or reporting it. He felt good. He felt…free?

Klink sat in his car. If it ever got out what he just did, he would be shot if he was lucky. If he was unlucky, the Gestapo would take vengeance upon him. He shuddered. _Who is there to find out? I'm the only one who knows I'm here. Schultz! He's nothing to worry about. I'm not going to tell anyone what I saw. Hogan's men didn't see me. If they did, who are they going to tell? Telling on me would be telling on them._

As soon as Klink arrived back in camp, he found Schultz. "Schultz, I didn't go to the lake. I just drove around."

Schultz shrugged. "Okay, Kommandant."

HH HH HH

The guys were cheering Carter on. Sometimes Koch would get in a few good punches, but so did Carter.

Carter finally knocked Koch to the ground. As quick as lightning, he jumped on top of him. He punched him over and over. He didn't stop until Koch's body went limp. When he stopped, Kinch pulled him off of Koch. All of Carter's strength drained as his adrenalin levels dropped. He stared at his hands. They were covered in blood. In the dim light, he saw all the blood stains on his shirt. Some was from Koch's wounds and the rest was from his.

Kinch left Carter alone as he, Newkirk and LeBeau checked on Koch. Kinch glanced at Carter when he heard him crying. "You guys tie him up and put him in the trunk."

"LeBeau, help me carry this creep over to the trunk." Newkirk said in a low voice, "I never knew he had it in him."

"Oui. Me either," said LeBeau.

"Next time I get upset and start yelling at him, remind me of this," said Newkirk.

"Oui. Same here," said LeBeau.

Quietly, Kinch walked over to Carter who was kneeling down beside the lake. "I can't get the blood off. It won't come off my hands."

Kinch knelt beside Carter. "Andrew, it's over. You made Colonel Hogan proud." He helped Carter to his feet. They took only a few steps when Carter bent over. Kinch held him up as Carter's stomach emptied itself of its contents.

Eventually they made it to the car. LeBeau and Newkirk were in the front seat waiting on them. Kinch gently helped Carter into the back seat.

Newkirk patted Carter on the shoulder. "You did good mate. I take back everything I ever said bad about you."

Carter nodded. "Thanks."


	10. Truth Be Told

Chapter 10: Truth Be Told

Roll call came too early for Kinch and the men. "Roll Call!" Schultz yelled as he opened the door. He was greeted with a bunch of grumbles and growls.

The men stood in ranks as Schultz counted them. Klink stood in his usual spot in the compound. Klink wasn't surprised to see the four prisoners in ranks. The question that kept nagging him was with all the extra security, how they got in and out of camp. If they did it once, they could do it again and where did they get the Gestapo uniforms. "Report!"

"All present, Herr Kommandant," Schultz responded.

"Gut. Sergeant Kinchloe, I would like to see you in my office. Dismissed." Klink sat behind his desk and waited for Kinch to show. There was a knock on his door. "Come in, Sergeant."

Kinch entered the office. He came to attention before Klink's desk. "At ease. Have a seat. There are a couple of matters I wish to discuss with you. First, Schultz has brought it to my attention some of the prisoners are retaliating against my guards for what happened to Colonel Hogan. I warned you about that. Please have another talk with them. If you can't keep them under control, I will have to use force. Neither one of us want that to happen."

"I will speak to them again, Sir," said Kinch.

"The other thing is, this morning during roll call, I noticed Sergeant Carter has some bruises and cuts he didn't have earlier. Can you explain them to me?" asked Klink.

"Sir, Carter sometimes sleepwalks at night. Last night, he was running up and down the table thinking he was getting ready to fly. Before I could stop him, He jumped off the table and hit the stove. Would you believe he still didn't wake up?" Kinch lied.

Klink nodded his head. "Probably didn't wake up because he knocked himself out. Sergeant, before you go, will you answer something honestly?"

"What do you want to know, Sir?" asked Kinch.

Klink leaned back in his chair. "Where were you and the rest of your men last night?"

"In our barracks asleep. Where else would we be?" answered Kinch as calmly as he could.

Klink laughed. "I figured you'd say that. Dismissed."

HH HH HH

When Kinch entered the barracks, he shoved Olsen against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me Klink did a bed check last night?"

Olsen shook his head. "He didn't. I stayed up until you got back. Not once did he or Schultz come in here. As a matter of fact, he left camp about ten minutes after you did and returned and hour and half later. What's wrong?"

"Klink knows we weren't here. He asked me point blank where we were last night," said Kinch.

"What did you say?" asked LeBeau.

"I told him we were all here. He said he figured that's what I'd say," said Kinch.

"We need to get out of here then," suggested Newkirk.

"We stay. He didn't act angry or upset. I think he only wanted to tip me off he knew. Kind of like a warning," said Kinch.

Newkirk walked up to Kinch. "It don't make since. If he saw us in Gestapo uniforms, he had all rights to hand us over to the Gestapo as spies. He would have nothing to gain by protecting us and everything to gain by handing us over."

Kinch paced as he thought. "If he saw everything, it might not be so much him protecting us, but allowing us to get even."

"Did you hit your head or something? For argument sake, say he did see us roughing up Koch last night. Why would he abandon him to the enemy?" Newkirk said.

Kinch stared at Hogan's door. "You didn't see the way he reacted when I backed him into a corner to tell me how the colonel was after his visit. He couldn't look me in the eyes. He couldn't say what they had done to him. From what little he did say, I pieced the rest together and asked him. He immediately started crying. He is just as outraged and appalled by Koch's actions as we are. If he saw us, he knew we wouldn't escape and leave Colonel Hogan behind."

"What do we do?" asked LeBeau.

With a sigh, Kinch said, "Business as usual. We'll monitor Klink for a while to make sure he doesn't tell anyone any of this. Let's get some breakfast."

HH HH HH

That afternoon, Kinch set the pickup for Walker and Koch. "All's good for pickup of two packages. Can we please speak to Papa Bear?" requested Goldilocks.

"No can do. He's sick with the flu and delirious with fever," lied Kinch.

Walker snorted.

"Are you in need of medicine?" asked Goldilocks.

"Negative. Have plenty after last drop. Papa Bear out." Kinch shut down the radio.

Walker laughed hysterically. "Sergeant, you know what the penalty is for lying to Allied High Command?"

"Only if they find out. If they do, tack it on to every other court-martial I've been threatened with," said Kinch.

There was a moment of silence before Walker spoke up. "I didn't get you a chance to give these back to you." He handed Kinch the letters they wrote to Hogan. "I didn't want to put them in his foot locker incase the Krauts searched it. I hope you don't mind, Major Jones and I read the letters to him."

Kinch shook his head. "No, I don't mind. Most of it probable didn't make any since."

Walker sat on a stool next to Kinch. "I don't know all the details, but I was able to piece enough together to understand, that sack of crap over there did some really horrible things to all of you. I have a few guess what he might have done. After I first arrived at Stalag 1, I heard a couple of the guards talking about something they heard. They talked about what the Gestapo did to Rob's crew in front of him. As horrific as that was, it wasn't enough to break him. I know him well enough to know how to change the situation so it would have."

Kinch looked away. "You know him better than most I suppose, Sir."

"You and the rest of the men view yourselves as his weakness because of this. I tell you, you are also his strength. The week he was there, the only emotion or response I saw out of him is when we read your letters to him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. The bond he has with you is the strongest I've ever seen between an officer and his men. If anyone has a chance at healing him, it's going to be the ones closet to him," said Walker.

There was a lot of truth in what Walker said. "We'll never give up on him, Sir."

"I know you won't. I am curious though. Your kommandant, does he really care about the prisoners here?" asked Walker.

Kinch nodded. "Yes, Sir he does. He goes out of his way to make sure we are treated humanely and have a few comforts."

"Count your blessings, Sergeant. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a kommandant like yours," said Walker. After a pause, "We got your message the other night about Papa Bear on the BBC. I thought it was kind of a bold move to let the Krauts know they have captured Papa Bear and where he was, but we figured London knew what they were doing. Jones and I suspected Rob was Papa Bear, but didn't have any proof."

"We didn't send any message out. What did the message say?" asked Kinch.

"I don't remember all of it. It said the coach Okayed Papa Bear to hit a home run in the first game of the season and his fans were ready to help. If we translated it right, London gave Rob permission to escape and go home. The underground would be there to help him," said Walker.

Kinch scratched his head. "We never told London Colonel Hogan was transferred to Stalag 1."

"If you didn't, who did?" asked Walker.

Shaking his head, Kinch answered, "I have no idea. But if they know he was there, they might think he's still there and realize I just lied to them." Kinch put his head in his hands. "Boy, am I going to be in trouble."

HH HH HH

Kinch stood on the stage in the Mess Hall. The rest of Hogan's men and all the barrack leaders were seated facing him. "It appears you didn't take my last speech seriously. I want all rioting and the harassing of the guards to stop now. No one under any circumstance is to harass or interact with any of the guards in any way shape or form. If a guard does something to you, tell either me, Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter or Olsen. Let us handle it. Klink gave the guards orders to stay away from us except for Schultz and Langenscheidt. I will inform Klink his men are out of line and he will handle them."

"You can't believe that. What is he going to do, put them on report? That's a slap on the hand," said Sergeant Broadway.

"Yes, I do believe that. He doesn't want to see anyone here get hurt. He's not under any delusions if the fighting got out of hand, many on both sides would get hurt or killed. You saw the way he helped Thompson. Is that the type of man who would just let things slide? If it would have been another kommandant, he would not have talked Thompson out of approaching the warning wire and would have let him get shot," said Kinch.

Sergeant Hamilton stood. "That was one act of kindness by a Kraut. We shouldn't have to sit here and wait for the Gestapo to come in here and torture us. There are eight hundred prisoners in camp and only eight-two guards1. We could fashion some knives from tin cans and take over the camp. Sure they have guns, but if we plan it just right, few will get hurt or killed. It will be over before they knew it started."

"What about Colonel Hogan's orders? Are you willing to risk everything he and his men have worked for, for revenge?" Sergeant Duckworth asked. He paced as he talked. "Granted, we don't know everything they do and frankly, I don't want to. All I know is they are making a difference. They risk their lives every day to hinder the German war effort in any way they can and help downed flyers get home. Their actions have caught up with them and they paid the price. We sit in our barracks and complain about the food and conditions, but they are fighting. We are protected by the Geneva Convention. They are not. Has any of us been hauled out of here and questioned by the Gestapo? No, only them. Colonel Hogan would do anything he has to, to protect us. I say we give him the same respect and do whatever we can to protect him. The best way to do that is to not draw any more attention to ourselves than necessary. Compared to some stalags, this place is a country club. Do you want Klink to turn this into a real POW camp? Don't fool yourselves. He has the power to do it, he chooses not to. I believe he will use force if he has to. Is that what you want?"

Kinch let out a sigh of relief. Duckworth pretty much said what he might have said if he thought of it. "Ducky is right. We do handle some of the punishment and Colonel Hogan gets it all. Since he is responsible for us, everything we do reflects on him. Including the rioting and harassing of the guards. He would do whatever he had to, to protect the men in this camp and he has. He has faced humiliation and swallowed his pride before the Nazis so the rest of us can live here in peace without fear of torture. On an occasion, Klink has even stood up to protect us. Many of you don't know it and I'm not going into details, but remember the fake escape we did not too long ago?2"

"The one where the Gestapo officer who was blackmailing Hogan got killed?" asked Broadway.

"That's the one. The Gestapo was ready to haul us to Berlin for further questioning. They had all rights to. There was nothing Colonel Hogan could have said to stop them. Klink stepped in and stopped them. Like it or not, we owe Klink for that one. You have noticed the increase of armed guards around here. Klink is scared to the point he is now wearing his side arm. We have pushed Klink many times and he has always backed up. He is reaching the point he can't back up any further. When that happens, he will come out fighting. If we manage to take over the camp, what do you think will happen? The Gestapo or SS will be sent in to regain control. That means they will kill everyone in here."

Kinch paused to let everything sink in. He could tell by the expression on their faces they agreed with him. "Now go back to the men in your barrack and tell them to lay off the guards and no fighting. If I have to, I will see to it every man in camp is put on some kind of work detail so they are too busy to fight or harass the guards. This is your final warning. Dismissed."

HH HH HH

At roll call the next day, Klink stood in front of the prisoners with an unexpected new guard. After Schultz gave the report, Klink started his morning speech. "Prisoners of Stalag 13, I believe in order for me to continue to run this camp in a successful manner of no escapes, another guard is needed. This is Sergeant Klump. You will discover he is not as easily persuaded as the other guards and he does not joke around or fraternize with prisoners. He will be taking over as guard of Barracks 2." Klink paused with a smile while Kinch quieted the prisoners from their complaints.

"Kommandant, I want to thank you for not stationing eagle eye Schultz at our barracks any more. He was always around and the escape committee could never plan any escapes," said Kinch.

Klink gave a chuckle. "You're welcome Sergeant. I hope you have the same attitude later. Dismissed."

"What are we going to do? We cannot operate with the newbie around." LeBeau asked Kinch.

"We put a hold on all activity except for getting Walker and Koch to the sub tonight. Feel him out and see if he is a stone hard Nazi as Klink brags."

"How are we going to get them to the sub if Klump is always around?" Olsen asked.

"I'll think of something by tonight. I have too," said Kinch.

HH HH HH

A/N

1 Episode 124 The Kommandant Dies At Dawn

2 Episode 35 Diamonds In The Rough


	11. Solie As A Rock

Chapter 11: Solid As A Rock

"So what's the word on Klump?" Kinch asked the group of men.

"Klink was right, he's hard as nails. I couldn't even get close enough to pick his pocket," said Newkirk.

"Oui, I couldn't bribe him with food either," agreed LeBeau.

"Looks like we need to get rid of him." Olsen added.

Kinch glanced at Carter. No response. Carter had said hardly a word since the fight. Kinch understood he needed his space and gave it to him.

"If we can't get through to him directly we…" Kinch started

"Go through Schultz." The rest finished.

HH HH HH

LeBeau approached Schultz who was sitting on a bench behind Barrack 12. "Hi ya Schultz."

"Oh, hi LeBeau," Schultz said in an unhappy tone.

"What's wrong?" LeBeau asked.

Schultz patted the bench seat. "Have a seat and I will tell you." LeBeau sat down next to Schultz. "I can trust you to keep this between us right?"

LeBeau nodded "Of course. What are enemies for?"

"I'm scared. I'm afraid Kommandant Klink is trying to replace me. Sergeant Klump has taken over my barracks and now if he isn't harassing the prisoners, he's in Colonel Klink's office. I guess what they say about nice guys is true," said Schultz.

"Which is?" LeBeau asked.

"They get sent to the Eastern front," sighed Schultz.

LeBeau shook his head. "Kommandant Klink wouldn't send you to the Eastern front without a good reason."

Schultz shrugged. "He has threatened me with it before. Colonel Hogan was always able to talk him out of it. Without Colonel Hogan able to talk the big shot out of it, who's to stop him?"

"Has Klink hinted about sending you to the Eastern front lately?" Schultz shook his head. "We will do what we can to keep you here. We just need something from you first."

Schultz shook his head. "Nein! Giving in to you is what got me replaced in the first place."

"Look Schultz, you know we have a way to accomplish certain things right?" Schultz nodded. "Either we can keep you from getting transferred or we can have you transferred. Which is it going to be?" asked LeBeau.

"Why do you never let me be on the German side?" Schultz questioned. "What is it you want me to do?"

LeBeau leaned close to Schultz's ear. "Have coffee with Klump tonight just after lights out."

Shultz thought a moment. "That doesn't sound too bad. Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" LeBeau smiled when he asked.

Schultz quickly placed his hands over his ears. "Nein! Nein! I want to know nothing, nooooothinnnnnng!"

"We just need you to put a couple of these in his drink. I promise you all of us should be back by morning roll call." LeBeau put a napkin with some little white pills wrapped in it in Schultz's pocket.

"You know what will happen to me if you're not back?" Schultz asked as he wagged his finger at LeBeau.

LeBeau smiled. "Nothing. If we're not all back, Klump will be the one in trouble. Later Schultz."

HH HH HH

The group was in the tunnel waiting for the coast to be clear. Koch was not happy about being beaten by the likes of Carter, being tied up or sent on his way to England. He was trying to make as much noise as he could.

Newkirk was tired of Koch's actions. He slammed him against the tunnel wall. With his pencil sharpener at Koch's throat he said, "Please give me a reason to use you as a pin cushion." Koch stopped struggling and making noise. "That's a nice Kraut. I don't particularly care for the way you have treated my mates or me. I especially don't like what you did to the Colonel. If you make one peep, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Not if I get to him first." Walker added as he stepped up to Koch. He looked down at him. "I know more ways to cause you pain than you can possible begin to imagine."

LeBeau tried to stand taller than he was to be more intimidating. "Oui, That goes for all of us."

"Alright," Kinch said trying to keep everyone under control. "Get moving. No sight seeing; straight there and back as soon as possible. Double-time it if possible."

Newkirk went up the ladder first. Walker helped Koch up and LeBeau followed. After the lid was shut, in a low voice, Kinch said "God speed men."

HH HH HH

Kinch sat upstairs with Hogan while Carter waited in the tunnels. A few hours later while he was having a one sided conversation with Hogan, Carter ran upstairs. "What's wrong Carter?"

"Klump woke up and he is wondering inside the fence near the tree stump. The guys can't get back in. I'm going to distract him," said Carter.

"Be careful." Kinch stood by the door, watching Carter make his way to where Klump was.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Klump raised his riffle.

"Hold on there. It's just me," said Carter as innocently as possible.

"You are not to be out of the barracks. Come with me while I turn you in to Colonel Klink," ordered Klump

"Slow down there. Are you not in the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" asked Carter.

"Nein." Klump prodded Carter with the barrel of the gun.

_Boy he is stone cold. _

CRACK!

"What was that? Is some one out there?" Carter took off running in the opposite direction. "Halt!" Klump yelled and fired His gun.

HH HH HH

Newkirk and LeBeau froze. The sirens sounded and the dogs barked. When all the guards were away from the tree stump, they went down and immediately changed into their normal clothes.

HH HH HH

Upon hearing the gunshot, Hogan's mind went back to the Gestapo cell when he shot his men. "NOOOOO!" He yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Kinch ran outside.

Klink ran out of his quarters yelling, "Who is shooting?"

Klink and Kinch saw Klump with Carter over near the fence. Klink reached them first. "Why is this prisoner out of the barracks?"

With his gun still aimed at Carter, Klump said, "Sir, I believe he was trying to escape."

By now Kinch joined the group. He was relieved to see no one was shot.

"That's not true." Carter protested. "I was in the barracks asleep when he waltz's in there and tells me I'm needed outside. He takes me over here and tries to get information out of me. He said he would look the other way while I escaped. I told him no and started running." The men who had gathered around gaped at Carter and Klump. "Sir, he is trying to ruin your perfect record."

Klink turned to Kinch "Sergeant, did Sergeant Klump enter you barracks and ask Sergeant Carter to join him outside?"

_Nice distraction Carter. You get points for a double._ "Yes, Sir, he did."

"Lies! All Lies! I was walking my post when he came up to me. I heard a noise out in the woods…the woods! Request permission to investigate the noise I heard in the woods. I think some one might be out there. This could have been a distraction to cover up the real escape."

"I want an immediate roll call," Klink ordered. "Get in formation now! There better not be any prisoners missing either. You know the penalty if there is."

"Yes, Sir," responded the men.

All the prisoners stood in ranks to be counted. Klump poked his head into Barracks 2 to make sure Hogan was still here. "All present Herr Oberst."

Klink stood in front of the prisoners to address them "I'm not sure what all happened out here, but it will not go unpunished. All prisoners will be confined to barracks today. If anyone is caught outside of the barracks without a guard escort, I will add another day. Dismissed."

As Klump walked away from the group, LeBeau noticed a picture fall out of his pocket. He looked at it. _What is going on here? Why is it a picture of him in a Russian uniform with…Marya?_


	12. Gone To Far

Chapter 12: Gone To Far

"Hey tovarish, wait a minute. You dropped something." LeBeau ran up to Klump with the picture.

"You are supposed to be in the barracks, now go," said Klump.

"I can be out as long as you are with me. I need to ask you about this picture I saw fall out of your pocket." LeBeau held up the picture for Klump to see.

Klump tried to grab it out of LeBeau's hand. "Not so fast. First I want answers."

"I don't have to answer to you. Now give me the picture or I will turn you in for being out of the barracks." Klump reached over the small French man to get the picture.

LeBeau smiled at Klump. "You turn me in and I turn this picture in."

Klump laughed. "Turn it in. I have nothing to hide from Oberst Klink."

LeBeau laughed back. "Who said Klink? I was thinking about the Gestapo."

The look of terror on Klump's face told him this cat and mouse game was over and he could finally get some answers. Was Klump his Russian love's husband? He had to know.

"Fine I tell you what you want to know." Klump led LeBeau to a part of camp where they could talk. "This stays between us." LeBeau nodded. "I was told about Colonel Hogan's condition through underground contacts. I was sent here to try to help. I am a Russian and Marya is my sister. After our parents were killed, we are the only family we have left."

"Your secret is safe with me and the guys." LeBeau handed him back the picture. "I know you miss her, but you need to keep that picture hidden. You're lucky I'm the one who found it. Thanks for trying to help. You mind escorting me back to the barrack, I'm tired."

"What do you mean the guys? You said it would stay between us?" asked Klump.

"I have to let Kinch, Newkirk and Carter know if we are to come up with a plan. Now how about escorting me back to the barracks?" LeBeau asked again.

"Da. Don't expect me to go any easier on you just because you know." Klump motioned for LeBeau to start walking.

LeBeau nodded. "I don't. I understand you have a cover to maintain."

Once in the barracks, LeBeau motioned for the guys to join him in Hogan's office. "You won't believe what I just found out. Klump is Marya's brother. He's Russian! He was sent here by the underground to help Colonel Hogan."

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Newkirk.

"I would not lie about something like that," said LeBeau.

"Now we just have to figure out how to use him," said Kinch.

"I gave him my word it would stay between us. Let's not let anyone outside of this room know about it," said LeBeau.

"Agreed," they said in unison.

HH HH HH

It was a boring day being confined to barracks. Newkirk, Kinch and LeBeau along with a few other men in the barrack played card games. Newkirk's wrist wasn't completely healed, but it was well enough for him to start using some of his old card tricks to win a few games. Carter still kept to himself most of the time, playing with Felix his pet mouse1. Hogan just sat at the table with a blank stare. He hadn't moved or said anything since the gunshot. Once an hour, Klump would come in and do a count.

It was time again for him to conduct a count. "You know Klump, you are wearing the hinges out on the door." Newkirk commented not looking up from his hand.

"I don't want anyone to ever think about escaping while I'm on duty." Klump looked at the different hands the people had. "You might as well forget about winning, the corporal has a straight."

"Why did you have to go and say that?" They grumbled.

"Just do your count and leave us alone." Kinch added showing his irritation. He started to see how Klump was trying to help. To add to the reality of it, all the men pretended they didn't know the truth about Klump and didn't try to hide their emotions on how they felt.

"I will not leave you alone. As soon as I do, you will probably try to come up with a plane for escape," said Klump.

"Back off Kraut," Newkirk said. "If you keep harassing us, we might think about escaping, but if you leave us alone, we'll stay here like good little prisoners."

Klump sauntered up to Newkirk. He bent close to his ear. "NO!" he yelled causing everyone to jump. Then he threw the deck of cards up in the air. He walked over to the pot of food simmering on the stove. He stuck his finger in it. "That stuff is not fit to feed the dogs with." He dumped the pot of stew in the sink.

Kinch motioned for LeBeau to remain calm. A pot of stew wasn't a good reason to get into a fight over.

Before Klump left, he noticed Felix. "Pets are verboten. Hand him over."

Carter glared at Klump. "I will not. There is nothing wrong with keeping Felix around. There are plenty of mice running around. He is no different."

Newkirk wasn't fond of Felix, but taking him away from Carter was just wrong. "Look, it isn't hurting anything by having another mouse in the barracks. Just let him be."

"Nein, no pets," said Klump.

"I guess you have to get rid of the German Shepherds then." Kinch added

"They are different. They are not pets but guard dogs," corrected Klump.

"Fine. Felix is a not a pet but a guard mouse. He makes sure no one reads my comics," said Carter with irritation.

"Sorry, he has to go. Now hand over" Klump reached for Felix.

Carter turned away, letting Felix go. "Run Felix, run!" Felix crawled through a hole in the wall.

Klump grabbed Carter by the collar. "That was not a wise move."

Everyone was outraged by Klump's actions, but it was Kinch who came to Carters rescue. "Get your hands off of him now! You can say whatever you want but don't touch. I thought the guards had orders to leave the prisoners alone?"

"They do." Klump pushed Carter onto his bunk. "I'm exempt from that order. I will see you in one hour."

After Klump left, LeBeau let out- a long string of French finished by, "That filthy boche! He has got to go."

"I'm not sure what you said mate, but I agree with what I did understand." Newkirk added.

Kinch sat down next to Carter "Are you alright?" Carter just nodded.

"If that idiot hadn't done what he did to the colonel, none of this would have ever happened," said Carter with some venom. In a much calmer voice he said, "I hope Felix is okay. He frightens easily,"

No one liked the confrontation between Klump and Carter, but it may have done some good. Carter was starting to talk like his old self again.

"He'll be okay, mate," said Newkirk as he picked up the cards.

"I'll talk to Klink about it." Kinch opened the barrack door. To his relief he saw Schultz. "Hey Schultz, come here. I need to talk to Klink; can you escort me over there?"

Schultz shook his head, "Nein, you must ask Sergeant Klump."

Kinch rolled his eyes. "Can you tell him I would like to speak with Klink and if he could escort me?"

Schultz shrugged "I'll see what I can do."

A little bit later Schultz returned. "Sorry Kinch, he just laughed and walked away from me."

"Thanks for trying." Kinch turned to the rest of the group. "Looks like we have to wait until tomorrow."

HH HH HH

That night, Sergeant Christopher, the camp's unofficial Chaplin, knelt beside Hogan's bed. "What ya doing?" Carter asked.

"Praying. Colonel Hogan needs more help then anyone here can give him," replied Christopher. "With Klump around, we need all the help we can get."

"Mind if I join you?" Kinch asked walking into the room.

Christopher smiled. "More the better."

Carter also knelt down along with a few other prisoners and prayed.

HH HH HH

After roll call the next morning, Kinch went straight to Klink's office. "Hi Helga, I would like to speak with Kommandant Klink."

Helga called Klink. When she hung up the phone she looked at Kinch and said. "I'm sorry Sergeant; Kommandant Klink said he is too busy to be disturbed right now."

"I get the feeling he's avoiding me. Wonder what Colonel Hogan would do?" He thought out loud.

"He would barge in there and state is complaint then get kicked out," Helga answered.

"I think it's easier for officers to get away with that than non-coms. Let me know when he's available," said Kinch as he walked out the door.

"Jawohl." Helga sighed. She missed seeing Hogan and his wondered if she would ever see her American lover, come through those doors like he ran the place again. _Some day. His men will see to it he gets better._ Tears started to roll down here cheek as she remembered the others she had seen who were broken by the Gestapo. Many of them never got better. The few who did weren't the same.

1 Episode 36 Operation Briefcase


	13. Progress

Chapter 13: Progress

Klump barged into Barracks 2. He did a casual search of the place by throwing blankets and mattresses off the bed; making a mess of everything else.

"Looking for something?" Kinch asked, annoyed with the sergeant.

"Just making sure you're not hiding anything," Klump said as he walked into Hogan's room.

After they heard the can of pencils knocked on the floor, Kinch went to protest. "Now look here you big over grown Kraut. We work hard at keeping this barrack nice and neat. How dare you come barging in here and start throwing things and making a general mess?"

"It didn't look neat to me. You have pencils on the floor and your blanket is on the floor and look at his clothes…" he opened Hogan's locker.

"You leave his clothes alone!" demanded Kinch as he stood in front of Hogan's locker.

"You can't stop me from searching. Out of my way." Klump pushed Kinch out of the way.

The men who were watching were appalled and protested. Klump laughed. "Without Colonel Hogan to testify, no one will believe you."

"I intend to speak to Kommandant Klink about it right now no matter how busy he is." Kinch headed for the door.

"He wants to speak with you anyway," said Klump.

When Kinch and Klump left, the men started to straighten the place up.

HH HH HH

"Kommandant, we need to talk. What happened to your men not harassing the prisoners? Since Klump arrived, all he's done is harass us. He grabbed Carter by the collar over having a mouse in the barrack. He waltzed in there and threw our belongings all over the place. When I tried to stop him from destroying Colonel Hogan's room, he pushed me out of the way. How do you expect me to keep my men in line when you don't keep yours? Or are you like every other filthy Kraut and lied." It then crossed Kinch's mind he just barged into Klink's office and went off on him. He may have just earned himself a stint in the cooler. Problem was, he was too angry to care.

"Are you finished, Sergeant?" asked Klink. The irritation of Kinch's actions was clear on his face.

"Yes, Sir," responded Kinch more calmly.

"Klump, can you explain your actions to me?" asked Klink.

"I check the barracks ever hour to make sure the prisoners are not doing anything verboten. The rules clearly state all pets are verboten. The mouse was being treated as a pet so I was going to remove it. Part of my job is to search the barracks, looking for radios and contraband. I was searching for such items in the barracks at the time in question. I was doing a very through job. The sergeant interfered be stopping me from searching Hogan's locker. I believed he acted in such a manner because a radio was hidden in there."

"That's Colonel Hogan to you, Kraut!" yelled Kinch.

Klink slammed his fist. "Sergeant Kinchloe, you will calm yourself. If anyone around here is going to be yelling it's going to be me! You know the rules about pets and the sergeant does have the right to search any barrack he sees fit. Interfering with a search in any way, shape or form is a punishable offence. For punishment, everyone in Barracks 2 will go on a road work detail."

"According to the Geneva Convention, you can't force prisoners to work without compensation," said Kinch.

Slowly rising to his feet, Klink put his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Your compensation, Sergeant, is everyone not spending time in the cooler. Don't bother me with such trivial things in the future. You have fifteen minutes to get your men ready or thirty days in the cooler for everyone in Barracks 2."

Kinch was so upset at Klink he didn't salute before he stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. He treaded heavily into the barracks grumbling. "I don't believe it! Did someone steal the real Klink and replace him with that stupid Kraut?"

Everyone glanced at each other. Kinch was usually mild mannered and quiet. They could tell the stress of everything was finally getting to him.

"Klink said Klump has the right to search the barracks at any time. Klump denied grabbing Carter and said he was right to try and take Felix. Can you believe that nonsense?" said Kinch.

"Something funny is going on here. From the way you talked earlier about Klink, he is acting the total opposite," said Newkirk. "Wonder what got into him?"

"Maybe it's Klump? He didn't start acting this way until he got here. You think there's a chance he's Gestapo and Klink is acting tough to cover his own hide?" asked Olsen.

"Could be. We better get outside. Klink volunteered Barracks 2 for a work detail." said Kinch.

"And what do we get in return?" Newkirk asked not liking the idea of going on a work detail when it wasn't in their favor.

"He said compensation is not spending anytime in the cooler. Without Colonel Hogan to take charge, this place is turning into a real POW camp," said Kinch.

"Can you believe the nerve of Klink? If I didn't know better I would say he is trying to act like an enemy," said Carter.

Newkirk shook his head. "Andrew, he is the enemy. But he's starting to act like all the other Kraut kommandants."

"Oui, he is starting to make me want to escape," LeBeau added as he was remaking his bed.

"If we're not out front in… ten minutes, all of us get thrown in the cooler for thirty days," said Kinch looking at his watch.

"What is it we are doin' exactly?" Newkirk inquired as he looked for a missing card.

"Road work," answered Kinch. There was a collection of grumbles and complaints. "Let's get going."

An idea came to LeBeau. He didn't necessary like it, but it might be dramatic enough to work "I have an idea of something that might just help the colonel." LeBeau looked down. "Since it took something dramatic to get him in this condition, it's going to take something just as dramatic to get him out."

"For the love of Sam. What's your plan?" asked Newkirk.

After clearing his throat LeBeau said, "You know how much Colonel Hogan cares for Helga? And how upset he got when Price tried to force himself on her?" The men nodded remembering. It was the first time they ever saw Hogan loose control of his temper.

Hogan was headed for Klink's office when he heard Helga scream. The scream came from her car. Hogan yanked open the door. He pulled Price out of the car by his hair then slammed him on the hood of her car so hard, he dented it. Before anyone could get there to break the fight, Hogan had knocked Price into next week.

"You can't be serious? You still suffering the effects of Koch?" asked Newkirk.

"It may work," said Kinch after some thought. "Providing Klump is truly here to help the colonel and Helga goes along with it. Newkirk, tell Klump I want to speak with him? LeBeau, talk to Helga to see if she'll come here?"

Within a few minutes, Klump and Helga were standing in Barracks 2. In Hogan's office, Kinch explained the plan to them. He could tell Helga wasn't pleased with the idea, but for Hogan's sake, she would give it a try.

Kinch walked up to Hogan. "Colonel, we have to go on a work detail. Klump has agreed to let Helga stay in here with you. I know how tempting it will be to be alone with a beautiful lady, but try to control yourself."

HH HH HH

Klump went on his rounds while Schultz took the men to work on the road just outside of camp. Helga sat alone with Hogan playing cards.

Somewhat expectedly, Klump walked in a couple of hours later. "Just making sure you're alright, frauline."

"Danke, Sergeant." Helga went back to playing cards.

"Since we're alone, I thought about getting better acquainted with you." Klump put his hands on Helga's shoulders.

Helga froze as she reached for a card. Her heart raced. She didn't know if she could go through with it now. She glanced at Hogan. The lifeless expression on his face gave her the resolve to go through with it."I'm not alone. Colonel Hogan and I are playing a friendly card game of Go Fish."

Klump laughed. "How can you play with someone who isn't all here? I'm not concerned with him. He doesn't know what's going on around him." He lifted Helga to a standing position.

Every muscle in her body tensed. She new they had to make it seem as real as possible. She believed with all her heart, some how Hogan was able to hear everything. "Sergeant, I think it's time you leave. If you don't, I'll have to report this."

"Why should he believe you? Up till now, I haven't shown any interest in you. Knowing how friendly you are with the prisoners, especially Hogan, he may think they put you up to it to get rid of me."

Helga pulled from his grasp and ran to the far side of the table. "Colonel Hogan, please snap out of it and do something."

"He can't help you." Klump climbed over top of the table. Helga tried to make it to the door. Just as she reached the door, Klump grabbed her from behind. As he carried her over to Carter's bed he said, "It'll be much easier on you if you stop struggling."

He pinned her arms behind her as he laid her on the bed. The wink he gave her told her it was still an act. At any time, she could stop it by saying Hogan's full name as they had previously decided. Both prayed it would work.

"Get off of me creep! Colonel help! Please Colonel, help me!" Helga yelled, "Robert, please, I need your help!"

HH HH HH

"_Get off of me!" Lisa yelled. She heard the front door close. "Someone please help me!"_

_The urgency in Lisa's voice frightened the fourteen year old Robert Hogan. "Lisa is that you?" _

"_Yes Robert, help me please." Hogan rushed upstairs to his sister's room to find their cousin Charles on top of her._

"_Get off of her and let her go!" Hogan demanded_

"_Look cuz, this doesn't concern you. Now be a good kid and leave us a lone," said Charles._

_Even though Rob was only a kid, he was determined to do what he could to protect his younger sister. He jumped on Charles' back and started punching him for all he was worth. _

"_Get off of me." Charles threw Hogan against the wall. This gave Lisa enough time to run out of her room. When Charles tried to follow, Hogan tackled his legs causing him to fall. Hogan sprang to his feet and ran with Lisa to a neighbor's house._

HH HH HH

"Robert, please help me!" Helga's call for help made it through Hogan's thoughts to the area where his consciousness chose to hide.

"Get off of her and let her go." Hogan said still staring blankly ahead.

Klump and Helga stopped struggling. They glanced at Hogan and then at each other. "I must be hearing things." Klump said

Hogan slowly turned his head to glare at Klump. "I said get off of her and let her go." With unexpected quickness, Hogan pulled Klump off of Helga. He landed a solid punch to Klump's jaw, sending him backwards over the table. Klump stood up, wiping the blood from his lip. Hogan readied himself incase Klump attacked. Helga took the opportunity to move behind Hogan. "Now get out of here. I don't want to see you here again."

Without a word Klump left to tell Kinch the plan worked. Hogan took Helga into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Its okay Lisa he's gone. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you?" said Hogan.

Helga pulled away a little to face Hogan. "I'm not Lisa. Don't you recognize me, Colonel? I'm Helga."

Hogan let go of her. He put his head in his hands and walked around. Then he stopped and looked back at her. "Helga?" Hogan glanced around the room as if realizing where he was for the first time.

Memories flashed through his head. Bits and pieces mostly. He walked over to LeBeau and Kinch's bed. He ran his hand on top of the mattress. He turned to Carter and Newkirk's bed. The pieces came together to form a clear picture. He remembered what happened. Falling to his knees, he laid across Carter's bed and cried. He clenched the blanked as hard as he could. Between sobs he said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Helga didn't know the whole story between Hogan and his men, but she knew enough. She knelt beside him. "Colonel, what's wrong?"

"I killed them. All of them. I executed my men. My friends." Hogan buried his face into the mattress as he cried harder.

"No Colonel, their not dead," said Helga as she put her arm over him.

She jumped when Kinch and the men came in. Kinch motioned for Newkirk to keep the rest of the men out. "Helga?"

She looked at him with her own tear filled eyes. "He's back."

"We can take over. Better go before Klink misses you," said Kinch. After Helga left, Kinch knelt beside Hogan. "It's all right, Colonel."

Hogan stared at Kinch. "It can't be. I killed you. You're not really here." Hogan moved his hand toward Kinch. He expected it to go right through him. When it didn't, he fell backward and scooted away until he was against a bunk. "No! You can't be here. None of you can be here. I executed all of you. You're all dead. I pulled the trigger. I saw them drag your bodies out."

The men looked away from their commanding officer. None of them expected it to be such a shock, seeing them alive. They willed themselves to not hear their once strong leader in a babbling panic. It didn't work.

Carter slowly walked up to Hogan as you would to a frightened animal. He squatted down so he was at eye level. "Colonel, remember my face when you last saw me?" Hogan nodded. "Look at it now. It wasn't covered with bruises and cuts like it is now. Koch tricked you. The gun was loaded with blanks."

Hogan stared wide-eyed at Carter then touched his face. "Blanks?" Carter nodded "You're all alive?"

"Yes, Sir." Carter stood holding out his hand. "Can I help you up, Sir?"

Accepting the help, Hogan stood. Once standing, he pulled Carter into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Carter stood with his hands at his side, not knowing what to do. He decided to return the hug of his friend. "I forgave you along time ago."

Hogan turned to the rest of his men, doing the same thing. Each time they responded the same. "I forgave you along time ago."

Everyone sat at the table while they talked. Hogan stared at his men. "He'll be back to do it all over again. We have to close shop and get out of here."

The men glanced at Carter. Kinch answered, "No Colonel he won't. He along with your cousin from Stalag 1, are in England."

Hogan shook his head. "Cousin from Stalag 1? I don't know anyone from Stalag 1."

"Colonel, you were stationed there for a while …well he left you this note." Kinch handed the note Walker left.

Hogan read the first line. _Howdy cuz!_ Then he looked to see who signed it. "Milt! Milton Walker was stationed at Stalag 1! How did he get here? It's too far to travel."

"Long story. The short version is the underground discovered him when they went there to bring you back here," said Kinch.

"What!" It now sunk in. "I was at Stalag 1! How? Why?" Hogan couldn't form coherent sentences.

Kinch filled him in as much as he knew.

HH HH HH

Klink continued to stare out his window at the mass of people standing outside Barracks 2. He finally saw Helga walk out the door. He waited for her to come in then called her to his office. "Frauline Helga, please come in my office."

"You wanted to see me, Herr Kommandant," said Helga, wiping her tears away.

Klink walked to the window, pointing to Barracks 2. "You mind telling me what is going on over there? First Klump leaves there rubbing his jaw, then the prisoners rush back. Only some of them go in while the others wait outside. Now you come out crying."

"Sir, LeBeau asked me if I would sit with Colonel Hogan while they went on their work detail. When they came back, Sergeant Kinchloe asked the rest of the men to wait outside," she said not telling him everything. "As for me crying, it hurt to see Colonel Hogan that way."

"Yes it does. Very well, you may go." Klink continued to stare at Barracks 2. _What is going on over there? _Klink didn't believe Helga's story, but he wasn't going to push the issue either.

HH HH HH

"Are you hungry, Colonel? I will make you whatever you want," asked LeBeau.

"Um, sure, LeBeau. Whatever you want to make is fine with me. Thanks," said Hogan. What has happened since I have been out of it?"

"Well, Colonel, this place has turned into a real POW camp. Klink has started acting like a real Kraut kommandant. He threatened to give us thirty days in the cooler if we didn't fix the road outside of camp. Not to mention he's started walking around with is side arm," informed Newkirk.

Hogan stared at him with no emotion. "What else?"

"You mean besides Klump getting pushy with the prisoners and any infraction of the rules lands you in solitary for thirty days, and everyone in camp is rioting and we have spent most of the time you have been gone confined to barracks…nothing," said Newkirk.

"Thanks. LeBeau, bring me my food when it's ready. I'll be in my room." Without a word to anyone, he went into his room and shut the door.

The men stared at each other. "Somebody mind explaining to me what I just missed?" asked Newkirk. "He acted like he didn't care."

Kinch motioned for Newkirk to keep it down. "Give him a break. His mind is already on overload after realizing we're all alive. The last thing he needs right now is to worry about camp problems. Let the rest of the men in."


	14. In Command Again

Chapter 14: In Command Again

Klump entered Barracks 2, bellowing it's time for afternoon roll call. This was the first time Hogan came out of his office since he went in.

"Sir," Kinch said "Klink has excused you from roll call until you fill up to it."

With a shrug, Hogan said, "I might as well go. I have nothing else better to do. Besides, it may be good for moral and getting this camp back under control."

"Because you're not out on time, I'm requesting you are all confined to barracks for two days," said Klump.

Before anyone could protest, Klump had shut the door behind him

Kinch took his place in line, followed by Hogan. The only sound heard in the camp was the low murmurs of the prisoners when they saw Hogan. Everyone, including Klink stared in shock at Hogan's presence.

"Men of Barracks 2. Since you were not in ranks in a timely manner, I'm honoring Sergeant Klump's request. All of you will be confined to barracks for two days. Dismissed." Klink headed to his quarters before the men could protest.

The men looked to Hogan for help getting out of it. He didn't move. He only stared at Klink's office. "Sir?" Kinch prodded.

"I take it he made you acting SPO?" asked Hogan. Kinch nodded. "Until he transfers the power back to me, you're coming with me?"

HH HH HH

Klink jumped when his office door slammed opened. He looked up to see Hogan and Kinch standing in front of him. Hogan's eyes had some of their brightness back. Normally he would've been upset by the rude intrusion, but given the circumstance, he would let it slide.

"What can I do for the two of you?" asked Klink.

"Kommandant, I want to know what has been going on around here. I've heard about this new guard you've hired and threatening the men with time in the cooler if they don't go on work details," said Hogan with some irritation.

"Your men have been out of hand in your absence. Food fights breaking out in the mess hall almost daily, while others are starting fights during roll call. I needed the extra help…" Hogan cut Klink off.

"You didn't have to hire one who pushes the prisoners around. That also doesn't explain the work detail," said Hogan.

Klink actually enjoyed seeing the fight return to Hogan. _As annoying as he can be, it's good to sit here and listen to him. _"All complaints must go through your acting SPO. Unless you feel up to handling the responsibility again?"

Klink walked to the front of his desk where the two men were standing. He knew Hogan only brought Kinch with him in case he didn't grant Hogan his SPO powers back. Not that he had to. He tapped Kinch on the arm and motioned it was okay for him to leave.

Before anyone could react, Hogan shoved Klink against the wall. "Don't you ever think about touching one of my men again." Hogan growled. "If I catch anyone so much as laying a finger on them, I'll kill them."

After the shock of Hogan's actions wore off, Kinch moved to Hogan's side. "Sir, what are you doing? Release him before you get into trouble." Then he glanced at Klink. "If you're not in trouble already. He didn't hurt me. Let him go."

Klink finally found his voice. "Listen to the sergeant. You realize I could have you shot for assaulting me?" Klink saw fear flash in the two men's eyes. "If that happened, who would look after your men? You and I both know it would turn into a blood bath."

Hogan released Klink and backed up. Klink motioned to the door. "You may go, Sergeant." Kinch didn't move. "Since we have now come to an understanding, we're fine."

Kinch looked to Hogan for the okay to leave. Hogan nodded. After Kinch left, Klink walked behind his desk. He removed his sidearm from its holster before he sat down. "Have seat, Colonel." Hogan didn't move. "I said sit down!" Klink yelled, placing his side arm on the desk in plain view.

Hogan sat as ordered. He stared at the gun on the desk. In a shaky voice asked, "Are you going to have me shot, Sir?"

_No, Hogan wasn't all the way well yet. He's angry and confused_. "Colonel, as long as you give me your word I won't have any more problems out of you, I'll put the gun away."

"You keep the Gestapo away from here and there won't be a problem," said Hogan with some anger.

The comment said more to Klink than just the words. The pain of not being able to stop them all the time from harassing his prisoners was his private torture, especially when the prisoners were taken and returned broken. "Colonel, I promise you I do try to stop them whenever I can. Some things are just out of my hands." Klink couldn't help but admit his guilt and apologize to Hogan. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I did everything I could to stop it. I guess someone finally listened to my pleas after I visited you at Stalag 1 and decided to return you to me. Unfortunately, by then it was too late. The damage was already done."

"Thanks Kommandant. You have my word, Sir. No more problems," said Hogan meekly.

"You're welcome." Before Klink could continue, he was interrupted by Hogan.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," said Hogan. "I had no right attacking you."

The apology was completely unexpected. He didn't know if it was the threat or the chance to blow off steam, but Hogan now acted truly cowed. In a way this bothered Klink.

For a moment, Klink studied Hogan. He acted as scared as many of the prisoners when they first step foot into his office. His confidence was gone. The consciousness might have returned, but he was still empty inside. Someday, Hogan's self would return to fill the now existing void.

Until then, Klink would handle Hogan with kid gloves. A person in his condition was unstable. At any time, anything could set him off. He didn't want a repeat performance of what had just happened.

"Colonel, I'm sorry for the threat I made. It was the only thing I could think of to get you to listen to reason. The look in your eyes told me you didn't hold any reservations about making good on the threat you made against me and my men." Klink paused a moment to let his words sink in.

"I'll have a talk with Klump. When I see your men behaving themselves again, I'll transfer him out of here. As far as your threat…" Klink didn't finish the sentence. After all Hogan and his men have been through, he could understand why he would be more protective.

Hogan hung his head. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just blowing off steam."

"What scares me Hogan is you did. Your eyes told me it wasn't an empty threat. I believe you will make good on it if something happens to your men. I'll let you off for attacking me, but if one of my men come up hurt or killed by your hand, I won't protect you. I'll lead the firing squad myself. Do I make myself clear?" said Klink.

Hogan nodded as he continued to look down at his hands. "Yes, Sir."

"Now we have that out of the way, what did you want to see me about?" asked Klink as he put his gun away.

"It's about the two days confinement…" began Hogan.

"You think it's unfair?" asked Klink.

"That along with threatening them with time in the cooler if they don't work," said Hogan.

Klink thought a moment. Should he make Hogan work for it or just give in? "I'll wave the confinement. What do you want as payment for the road work?"

Hogan shrugged. "How about a half hour extra of electricity and two more hour of rec time?"

Klink laughed. "Is that all, Colonel?"

"The Stalag Bowl is a few months away. The men need time to practice," said Hogan. "Besides, it would give them something to do."

"I'll grant the half hour extra of electricity, but only an hour more use of rec time," said Klink. "If there is nothing else, dismissed?" Klink saluted.

Hogan stood, saluted Klink, then left.

After Hogan shut the door, Klink walked over to the window. He watched Hogan walk back to Barracks 2. _I'is good to have you back, Colonel. In time, you'll be as good as new. If anyone is able to make a full recovery, it'll be you. _

HH HH HH

The men waited patiently in the common room for their CO. Kinch had told them what happened in Klink's office. When Hogan opened the door, everyone stood at attention.

Hogan felt uneasy at the sight. He hadn't been greeted like this since he first came to camp. "What?"

Without a word, in unison every person in the barrack saluted him. The show of loyalty and admiration touched him. Never during his command there did he ever force proper protocol on anyone, including saluting a superior officer. These prisoners welcomed him back by giving him the respect they believe he disserved. Hogan came to attention, returning their salutes.

"At ease." Since he retreated into his room earlier, he didn't get a chance to tell them how proud he is of them. "I want to thank you for not giving up on me. I'm still unclear how I ended back here, but I'm grateful for your efforts. I know it hasn't been easy to maintain control of this camp in my absence, but hopefully everything should be back to normal. I couldn't have asked for a better group of men to command. When times got tough, you took up the slack and kept going. I've heard some of you even matured during this time. Thank you for the sacrifices all of you have made. Together, we will continue to strive toward the goal until the day comes we can all leave here together."

The men cheered and clapped.

"Mon Colonel, if you don't mind, I would like to make a special dinner tonight to celebrate," suggested LeBeau.

"To right. This is a special occasion and calls for a celebration gov'nor," said Newkirk.

Hogan looked around at all the smiling faces. _I think this group looks for any reason to celebrate. _"Who am I to say no?" Cheers rang out through the barracks again as LeBeau gathered the stuff he would need.

While LeBeau cooked the meal, Hogan decided to walk around the camp. He needed time to himself, fresh air and to let the rest of the men in camp see he was back in command. As he walked pass the prisoners, they would come to attention and salute. He returned their salute but kept walking.

_They have no right saluting me. I don't deserve to wear these eagles any more. I've betrayed my men. I let them down._

Hogan watched a group of men play a game of football, while another group was released from the cooler. All eight hundred men in camp counted on him to protect them. If he ever asked, many of them, if not all, would follow him into the very pit of hell and never ask why.

Many viewed him as superman; a man who could accomplish anything and get away with it. He used to taunt Hochstetter about the Gestapo's bark being worse than their bite. He now learned it wasn't true. His men would now have lasting scars because of his actions. His men may be alive and he can now resume his duties here, but a high price was paid.

As the war draws closer to an end, the Nazis become more desperate for any information to help them defeat the allies. If Koch would have asked him to confess to being Papa Bear or any military secret instead of executing his own men, he would have done it. His reason would not be as noble as saving his friends from the cat-of-nine-tails. It would be to save him from enduring the pain of their torture. Their screams and pleas will haunt him for the rest of his life.

The sound of a round being loaded into a gun chamber disrupted his thoughts. He realized he was standing a foot away from the warning wire. He glanced at the guards in the towers. They nervously had their guns trained on him. _One more step and all the pain would end._ To his surprise, they lowered their guns.

"Go for a walk with me, Colonel," said a voice behind Hogan.

Hogan had heard the voice enough times to know who it was without turning around. "Lead the way, Kommandant."

The front gates opened so the two officers could walk through. They walked down the road a short distance when Klink broke the silence. "You need to be more careful where you walk, Colonel. You are the second man I've saved from getting shot there."

Hogan glanced at Klink. "I was in deep thought and lost track of where I was walking. Sorry, I'll try to be more careful."

Something seemed out of place. Usually, Klink would make him give his word he wouldn't try to escape. This time, he didn't. Even the tone in his voice changed. It wasn't the normal kommandant tone, but more like two friends talking. So what was Klink up to? "You didn't bring me out here to tell me that, Sir."

Klink let out a small laugh. "No, I didn't. For a moment, can we forget we're enemies? Forget about the uniforms and camp?"

"You're the kommandant. Whatever you say," said Hogan.

"Robert, what I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone. Besides me, you will be the only other person who knows this secret. I want your word it will stay between us," said Klink.

After a moment of though, Hogan nodded. "Sure. It stays between us."

"This is something that isn't on my record and I want it to stay that way. Did you know, during the Great War, I was a POW?" asked Klink.

Hogan stared in shock at Klink. "I had no idea."

"Due to my own fault, I had to bail out of my plane. After I landed safely on the ground, I found my friend who wasn't so lucky. I took his identity documents so I could return them to his family. I guess somewhere along the way, I lost mine. When I was captured, I was put in an impromptu prison camp. They believed I was my friend. There was one tent set up in a twenty square meter fenced in area for ten men. I had just been promoted to captain and was scared. The conditions we were forced to live in were appalling. They gave us one loaf of bread in the morning to feed all of us and one loaf of bread in the evening. Each morning we were given one bucket of clean water and one empty bucket. During the day, we were not allowed to be in the tent unless it was raining. If we touched the fence, they poked up with sharpened sticks. If you spoke anything except English, they poked you with their sticks. I quickly developed hatred toward the enemy. I looked for any way I could to make things difficult for them. In turn, they made life more difficult for us." Klink stopped telling the story. He just walked in silence.

Staring into Klink's eyes, Hogan asked, "Kommandant, who held you prisoner?"

After a deep breath Klink answered, "The Americans."

Suddenly, Hogan felt venerable. He stared at the ground as guilt came over him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are no more responsible for what happened to me than my men and I am responsible for what the Gestapo did to you and your men. I use to sit in my prison and imagine if I had a POW camp, how I would run things. I was delighted to hear about the opening at Stalag 13. I didn't realize though the majority of the population was American. Running the camp the way I imagined was more difficult. I had a hard time letting go of my hatred. Then you came along. The look of contempt you gave me mirrored how I felt toward you," explained Klink.

"How long were you a prisoner?" asked Hogan.

"A month. I had lost all hope of ever getting out of there. One day while the men were throwing rocks at us to pass the time, an American major who was separated from his men showed up. He was outraged at how we were being treated. After a reprimand, he volunteered to take us where other German prisoners were being held. He commandeered a truck and a couple of men to be guards. We drove a few kilometers from there when we hit a land mind. The truck flipped over. The driver and guards along with two prisoners were killed. The rest of the prisoners took advantage of the situation and escaped. I was in the process of leaving with the others when I heard a moan. I went back to find the major still alive. His leg was trapped and he had a bad head wound. I took some material from the dead driver and dressed his head wound. I dug around his leg until he could pull it free." Klink paused as the images replayed in his mind.

"So then what happened?" asked Hogan.

"I carried him to a nearby village. It was occupied by allied forces. The major asked me to set him down on the side of the road. He asked me why I didn't escape when I had a chance. I told him it was to repay him for getting me out of the hell hole I was in. He told me to leave. He set me free. I ran and never looked back. I often wondered what happened to him," mused Klink.

Hogan laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What did I say that was so funny?" said Klink

"You don't by any chance know the name of the major you saved do you?" Klink shook his head in response. "His name is Major Edward Hogan. You saved my father! When we were old enough, he told us the story of how he lost his leg during the Great War. I'll be. Who would have imagined I would now be prisoner of the prisoner who saved his life. Thanks, Kommandant."

"You're welcome. But his act of kindness didn't extinguish the hatred I felt for the Americans. A hatred which expanded across two wars," said Klink.

"But you never showed it. You were stern at times, but you never did anything to show how you felt about us," said Hogan.

"I could have. I even wanted to. I wanted to make every American suffer. A heard a priest say something, which I didn't understand until, because of your arrogant attitude I almost acted on my feelings to hold you accountable for what the Americans did to me during the Great War. I wanted to make your life miserable. Before it was over, I wanted you to beg for mercy. Father Tribou said 'The measure of a man is his ability to control the animal within.' For the good of the camp, somehow both of us managed to control our animal within and work through the contempt we had for each other," said Klink.

"I had no idea you hated us that much. Why did you tell me this? It's obvious you don't still feel that way, do you?" asked Hogan.

"It took some time, but my hatred toward all Americans vanished. I only hold those who were there, responsible as should you and your men. The prisoners at Stalag 13 are treated better than prisoners in any other stalag. Over the last couple of weeks, I tried to remind them of what it could be like for them. I also wanted you to know I understand what you're going through better than you think. Since I was once in your shoes, I know what prisoners want and need. I know how they feel and what they think. My goal is to make your stay as comfortable as possible. The only way to do this is by your men remaining under control and staying away from the warning wire," said Klink.

"I understand." Hogan stared at Klink, thinking about what he had said.

"After you were returned to me, I requested a copy of your records from Gestapo headquarters. Even though some pages were missing, I was able to piece enough together to understand what happened during those two weeks. For what it's worth, I disagree with what they did and am appalled," said Klink. "If I had known what that monster's plans were, I would've tried harder to get you and the men back. I'm only glad he got what he deserved."

Hogan stared at Klink. What did he mean get what he deserved? "Kommandant, did something happen to Koch?"

"He has disappeared. His blood was found by Hammelberg Lake." Klink was unsure how much to say. "I can only assume what it means. If they found his blood, I hope he is in a great deal of pain."

"Oh. Thanks," Hogan thought back remembering Kinch say he was on his way to London with Milt. He didn't say though what condition he was in. Carter had injuries consistent with a fight. Anyone who has ever been in a bad fight will know the injuries to Carter's hands were the results of a fight and nothing else. Could innocent Carter have taken matters into his own hands? He had been acting different. More protective.

"Kommandant, Kinch told me you didn't do anything about Klump harassing the prisoners. Why should I bother controlling the men in camp when you won't control your own?" asked Hogan.

Klink shrugged. "To be truthful, I did believe Klump is a spy. When I asked General Burkhaulter for more guards, he sent me fifty. Then out of the blue Klump showed up and I was given orders to cooperate with him and his ideas."

"You said you did, but you don't anymore?" asked Hogan.

"Something doesn't fit. He is hard on the prisoners, then I see Helga and Klump go into Barracks 2, Klump leaves and so does the men, he returns a few hours later then leaves rubbing his jaw, men return, Helga leaves crying, it just doesn't make since. I don't know what to think about Klump now," said Klink.

"All the more reason to get rid of him, Sir," suggested Hogan.

"I'm surprised you want him to leave. You know I listen to the BBC every once in a while?" Hogan shook his head. "I know the BBC is used to spread coded messages. There was one the other night which posed to be most interesting. The night before Klump arrived; there was a message which said 'The coach sent in the Great Bear to help his injured player in the thirteenth game of the season.' I wonder what it means."

"Sorry, Kommandant, without having the code book, I have no way of knowing what it means." Hogan in fact knew what it meant. The coach is London. Great Bear is Russia. Baseball references means the message is for prisoners. Which game in the season tells which camp it's for. He could only guess he was the injured player it was referring to. _But why is London sending us messages this way when the radio works?_

"I see. Berlin called. They want to take advantage of your weakened state to interrogate you again," said Klink.

Hogan paused in mid step. His face went pale. He felt his chest tightening. His face was full of panic. "Sir?"

"I told them there was no reason for them to remove you or waste valuable resources on something I'm capable of doing. They agreed. As I recall, we never finished your last interrogation session." Klink gave Hogan a wink. "We will pick up where we left off at 1800 tonight."

Hogan wasn't sure how to read the wink. He looked around and noticed they were back at the front gate. _Was Klink speaking in code now? _

"This is your last warning, Colonel. You and your men stay away from the wire. I may stop being so lenient," said Klink in his kommandant tone.

Hogan saluted. "Yes, Sir."


	15. The Interrogation

Chapter 15: The Interrogation

LeBeau had cooked a splendid meal. Everything had all the appearance of normalcy. Hogan nervously glanced at his watch every few minutes.

"Hey, gov'nor, you got a date or something?" asked Newkirk.

"Something like that. Klink said Berlin wants to start interrogating me again. They figure in my present condition I might be more cooperative," said Hogan.

The men protested. Hogan sat seemingly unaffected by their protests. Kinch motioned for the men to calm down. "What are you going to do, Colonel? You can't let them take you to Berlin."

"Thanks to Klink, I'm not going to Berlin. He stepped in and stopped them. He said he would conduct the interrogations here." Hogan waited patiently for the men to calm down after voicing their comments.

"No worries there, gov'nor. Klink is harmless," said Newkirk.

"No he's not!" Hogan yelled. "Have you forgotten what has happened in this camp over the last couple of weeks? We joke about how I'm the one who runs this camp. Klink is the one with all the power. He has the ability to be as ruthless as the other kommandants, but has chosen not to. The men in this camp, me included, has pushed him too far, too many times. It will be a while before Klink is as easy going again. Sure he has lightened up, but I bet with the slightest infraction or action against him or his men, he'll come down hard on us. Spread word around camp, if there is any infraction of the rules or any challenges with the guards, I will deal with them personally."

The men sat in silence. It was a shock to hear Hogan talk about Klink like that. He was right though. As much as they didn't want to admit it, Klink did hold the true power in the camp.

"Sir, anytime one of us is questioned by Klink, you're there. Since you have no one there for you, I volunteer to go," said Carter.

Hogan smiled. "I appreciate it, Carter, but I don't know what good you could do."

"Moral support. If I see you're getting run down by all of Klink's questions, I can run interference to give you a break," said Carter. "Please let me do this for you."

"We'll be listening. If things get too rough in there, say the word and we'll create a diversion," suggested Kinch.

After all Hogan had put his men through, they were still willing to watch his back. "I think I'm outnumbered. Sure Carter, you can come along. Kinch, have you been monitoring the BBC at night?"

Kinch shook his head. "Sorry, Colonel. With Klump and other guards coming in and out so often, we didn't want to risk having anyone in the tunnels for too long. Why?"

"Well Klink has. Just before Klump got here, there was a message for us. The coach was sending in the Great Bear in the thirteenth game of the season to help his injured player. Why is London sending us messages via the BBC? Isn't the radio working?" asked Hogan.

"I don't know, Colonel. London has been giving us the silent treatment except for when we were getting Walker and Koch out of here," said Kinch with a shrug.

Hogan paced. _Why was London not responding to us? Kinch had said earlier Schnitzer was also ignoring us_. They were good questions indeed.

HH HH HH

Finally, 1800 hours arrived. Hogan and Carter walked slowly toward the Kommandantur.

"Carter, tell me the truth. How did you get the bruises and cuts on your face and hands?" asked Hogan.

"Sleep walking. I was on the table…" Hogan interrupted Carter.

They stopped in the middle of the compound. "Sergeant, I said the truth. I will not tolerate my men lying to me."

Carter hung his head. "I take it you already figured it out?"

Looking Carter in the eyes, Hogan said, "Not everything. Klink said they found his blood by the lake. Your injuries are consistent with a fight."

"After you came back to camp, we were so angry at what he did to you. He and I did fight." Carter didn't want to tell Hogan everything and get the rest into trouble. Right now, it looked as if he would be the only one.

Hogan glanced around. "We'll talk about this more later."

"Yes, Sir," Carter said.

When the two men walked into the outer office, they saw Schultz sitting at Helga's desk. Klink had placed him there to make sure he and Hogan were not disturbed.

"Guten Aben Colonel Hogan and Carter. Kommandant Klink is waiting. You may go in, Colonel," greeted Schultz.

"I'm going to," said Carter.

"Nein. Kommandant Klink left strict orders; only he and Colonel Hogan. No one else is allowed to enter," said Schultz.

"But Schultz, give us a break. With all the colonel has been through, we don't want him in there alone," said Carter.

Hogan motioned for Carter to calm down. "I should be fine. If I need you, I'll yell."

"Yes, Colonel. Just say the word, and I'll be there." Reluctantly, Carter left to go back to Barracks 2.

Hogan paused at Klink's door. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Colonel," said Klink.

Hogan entered Klink's office. He stood at attention before Klink. "Here as ordered, Sir."

"Have a seat, Colonel." Klink walked over to the decanter and poured two drinks.

Hogan noticed the only thing on Klink's desk was a box of cigars, the silver lighter with a dent in it and an unfinished chess game. "What's this?"

"Silly, Colonel. Don't you recognize an unfinished interrogation when you see one?" Klink handed Hogan a glass.

"If this is an interrogation, someone needs to tell the Gestapo they've been doing it wrong all of these years." Hogan took a sip of his drink. To his surprise, it wasn't Klink's normal cheap stuff.

"Since I don't run the camp like anyone else, why should I interrogate like everyone else?" asked Klink. "Out of fairness, I didn't make my move. I don't want you to accuse me of cheating."

"Move away. May I have a cigar?" asked Hogan.

Klink laughed. "What's stopping you? You've never asked before?"

"I wasn't sure with all the changes…" Hogan was cut off by Klink.

"Believe it or not, Colonel, I want this camp back to normal. The sooner the better if you ask me," said Klink. Hogan downed the remainder of his drink. "Would you like a refill?"

"Since you're offering." Hogan handed his glass to Klink. While Klink was refilling his glass, he snuck a cigar. He knew he didn't have to sneak it, but if Klink wanted things back to normal…

HH HH HH

It was after evening roll call before Hogan went back to the barracks. Klink didn't want to have another unfinished game, so he let Langenscheidt handle the roll call.

After the first hour of listening to the two men play chess, the men decided it was safe to unplug the coffee pot. They sat around the barracks acting casual when Hogan walked in. The first thing he did was motion for Carter to go down into the tunnels. He wanted to make sure no one else would be able to hear their conversation.

Once the ladder closed above them, Hogan tripped the latch to lock it. He motioned for Carter to walk further down the tunnel. "Stop." Carter complied with the order. "Now Sergeant, I want you to tell me why you decided to risk everything for revenge."

"I knew he would come back. I couldn't let him. I wanted to make him pay before he was sent to London. I told him if he won, he could go free and do whatever he wanted to me," explained Carter.

"Why on earth would you do that? You know some of what he is capable of, but not all. He would've made you scream until you no longer had a voice left to scream with. What were you thinking?" demanded Hogan. "He has a large room under a barn with all sorts of medieval torture devices. He is very skilled and crafty. He knows how to cause pain and no damage. He isn't above mutilating someone just to hear them scream. Take it from me, you are very lucky you won."

"I know I was stupid, but I never have been good at thinking ahead or about the consequences. I just wanted to hurt him as bad as he hurt us. I was so angry, I couldn't think straight," said Carter.

"Do you realize you are the second highest ranking prisoner here? You cannot afford to not think ahead or about the consequences of your actions. From what little Klink told me, he knows more than he told me. He said he's glad Koch got what he deserved. When I challenged him on it, he gave me a lame story. I don't know how, but my guess is he knows about the fight," scolded Hogan.

"Sorry, Colonel," said Carter.

"Because of your blatant disregard for the safety of yourself and this operation, I ought to kick you off the team," said Hogan.

Carter nodded. "I understand, Colonel."

"Unfortunately, I don't have anyone else who knows as much about explosives as you do. For the next month, you will not go out of camp on any missions. You pull a stunt like this again and I will not only kick you off the team, but court-martial you for disobeying a direct order. Have I made myself clear, Sergeant?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" said Carter.

"This subject is never to be brought up again. Now off the record, thanks for caring, lieutenant." Hogan smiled and patted Carter on the back.

Carter smiled. "You're welcome, Colonel. I've been called a sergeant for so long, I almost forgot I'm really a lieutant."

" Carter, it doesn't matter if you're a private, lieutenant or a colonel. The rank isn't whats important, it's what up here and in here." Hogan pointed to Carters Head and heart.

"I guess your right. You know, when you get to London, you can continue where I left off with Knox."

"We'll see." Hogan unlatched the ladder leading upstairs. It had been a long day. The only thing he wanted to do is sleep.

HH HH HH

That night, Hogan was truly thankful for the privacy of his room as the first of many nightmares started to haunt him. For the next couple of nights, the scene of what happened with Koch would replay itself in his dreams. Even the images Koch had planted in his mind kept resurfacing. Each morning Hogan looked more and more tired. Everyone could tell he wasn't getting much sleep. Then again, neither were they.

An idea came to Carter. It is something his grandfather told him he did to his dad after the bad car accident that killed his aunt. That night, when he heard Hogan having a nightmare, he snuck into Hogan's room. He sat on the stool next to Hogan's bed and took his hand into his. When Hogan tried to pull his hand away, Carter held on tighter.

Carter leaned close to Hogan's ear. "I'm here, Colonel. There is nothing any Kraut can do to come between friends. Me and you are getting out of here and going home."

Hogan shook his head. "Can't. Guards. I'm tied to the chair."

"No, Colonel. Snap your fingers and they will all disappear," suggested Carter.

Carter noticed Hogan snap his fingers. "See, Colonel. They're all gone. No guards. No cell. You're not tied to the chair. You're at home now with your family. Nothing can ever hurt you again." Carter felt Hogan relax. He laid his hand on the bed. "Good night, Colonel."

He turned around to find his friends standing in the doorway. "Good job, Andrew," said Newkirk.

"Gee fellas, it was nothing," said Carter.

Kinch nodded in Hogan's direction. "It was something to him."

HH HH HH

Hogan sat alone the next morning feeling more refresh, drinking a cup of coffee. Everyone sensed he still needed some time to himself so they went outside. Sergeant William Christopher approached him.

"Good morning, Colonel," said Christopher.

"Morning. What can I do for you?" asked Hogan.

"It has come to my attention; we have never had a church service here. The Lord has laid it on my heart to have one. I have been working on a sermon about the apostil Paul. Can you get permission from Kommandnat Klink for us to have a church service tomorrow? It will be open to anyone who wants to attend," said Christopher.

Hogan studied Christopher for a moment. "Why do you want to have one now, besides what you mentioned? Do you think there's a need to have one?"

Christopher nodded his head. "Yes, Sir, I do. We all need the Lords help." Hogan snickered. "Especially you, Colonel. I pray for you and your men every day."

"Hum, some help He's been," said Hogan sarcastically. "Apparently he wasn't listening or you didn't pray hard enough."

"He has been helping. Don't you realize, this mess could have turned out a whole lot worse? Your men could have really been killed. You could have never snapped out of it. Because you were sent to Stalag 1, your men were able to set another prisoner free," said Christopher.

"I'll see. No promises though." Hogan casually walked over to the Kommandantur. After giving Helga a playful wink, he knocked on Klink's door.

"Come in," said Klink.

Hogan entered the office. He felt a little more at ease then a few days ago when he stood there. "Kommandant, Sergeant Christopher, the camp's unofficial Chaplin, has asked for permission to have a church service tomorrow morning. He said it would be open to anyone who wanted to come."

"Is this your fancy way of saying you're having an escape committee meeting?" asked Klink.

"Why would we have an escape meeting that was opened to everyone? It would be a regular church service?" asked Hogan.

"If it's just a church service and not some monkey business, you may have it," said Klink.

Hogan faked a hurt look. "Sir, your lack of trust hurts me. How can you possible believe I would commit such a sacrilege as to use church as a cover for what you call monkey business?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel. It's just over time; I've learned to put nothing past you. If there is nothing else, dismissed?" Klink saluted Hogan then continued with his paperwork.

Returning the salute, Hogan left. Christopher was waiting in the same spot he left him. "Your church service was granted."

"Bless you, Colonel. I know how your feelings are toward God, but I'd appreciate it if you would come."

"If I'm not busy." Without another word, Hogan retreated to his room.

HH HH HH

Sunday morning, the Mess hall was packed with prisoners. Even a few guards attended. Hogan didn't want to attend. Part of him was angry with God and didn't want to have anything to do with him. As a show of support though, he went. Just before Christopher started, Klink walked in, sitting on the back row.

Christopher cleared his throat. It had been a long time since he had to preach in front of anyone. "Thanks to all of you for coming. We are all the children of God and here, we are not enemies. We are not American, English, French, or German. We are all men with one purpose; to hear the word of God."

His welcome speech seemed to be accepted by everyone. He continued. "Some of you might remember a man named Saul. No, I'm not talking about the King. I'm talking about the man who would kill Christians because he was told they were the enemy. One day, God had a talk with Saul. Saul's eyes were open to the truth. God changed his name to Paul. Paul turned out to be one of the greatest apostils of his time. Many times, he would be minding his own business, preaching against the enemies of God when the evil Romans would arrest him. They would torture him and throw him in prison. Not once while he sat in prison did he complain about the injustice. He didn't say woe is me. He found a way to use his time in prison for the greater good."

Some of the men in camp glanced at Hogan. They, including Hogan himself started to make a connection. The story sounded vaguely familiar only in a different time and place. Hogan only half listened to the rest of the sermon. He, in no way would compare himself to Paul. He didn't preach God's word. Yet while in prison, they both did things which they believed was for the greater good.

HH HH HH

After the service, Hogan sat outside the barracks, watching the men partake in various activities. _Paul learned to be content no matter if he was free or in prison._ Hogan studied each man. One side of the compound contained men having fun playing volleyball. The other end was a football game. The prisoner's barley had the bare necessities, but they were happy.

Newkirk rolled his eyes at something Carter said. LeBau and Kinch were laughing at both of them. Carter had a puzzled expression on his face, clearly not realizing what he just said. Yes, the men in camp were truly happy. They did appear…content.

Sergeant James Hopper approached Hogan. "Sir, thanks for all you do for us. I know taking care of this bunch of misfits isn't easy, but you've done it. I thank God every night for you and Kommandant Klink. Things were so bad at Stalag 8, I almost thought about making a run for the fence just to end the pain. Every day, the kommandant would use me for a punching bag. I was kept on half rations. I wanted it all to end. I prayed to God for help. If he didn't help me, I was going with my plan. To my surprise, the next morning I was transferred here."

"Could that have been a coincidence?" asked Hogan.

"There was no mention of anyone being transferred out. I'm not fluent in German by any means, but I did understand a few of the comments Kommandant Klink made about his counterpart. I didn't realize it at first, but God answered my prayer by having me transferred here. Klink made sure I received adequate care and food," said Hopper.

"Let me ask you something. If you didn't get transferred, would you have made the run for the fence?" asked Hogan. Considering he had the same thoughts himself to escape the pain, he wanted to know how someone else who had the same ideas handled it.

Hopper shook his head. "God reminded me of the possible future I'd be missing. The victory parades after we win this war, a wife, kids and grand kids. I decided to stick it out."

Wife? Kids? Hogan never gave much thought about his future. Part of him never believed he would make it to the end of the war to have any of those.

"You and the French lady going to settle down together after the war?" asked Hopper.

Hogan laughed. "Who knows? I heard romances made during a war don't last. Besides, we're too busy right now to think that far ahead."

"For what it's worth, Colonel, you make a good couple. Have a good day, Sir." Hopper saluted then walked away.

_I guess Tiger is worth living for. After all, someone has to keep her out of trouble. _Hogan allowed himself a moment to think about the future. It would be nice coming home to Tiger every day. Tripping over all the baby toys. Holding his precious son in his arms as they slept.

_If Paul can be content in prison and continue to fight against God's enemies, so can I. After all, I doubt the Nazis are on God's side._

After roll call the next day, everyone noticed Hogan looked more like his old self. With all the extra guards gone, and Schnitzer's dogs guarding the prisoners, they could resume normal business. Kinch came up from the radio room with a blue piece of paper in his hand. "Colonel, message from London."

Hogan read the paper. "Sounds simple enough. All we have to do is blow up a tunnel. Are they sure no one else can do it?"

Kinch glanced at the others then back to Hogan. "I assumed no since they gave it to us."

"I guess that means we have to do it. Um Kinch, why does London say they're glad to hear I'm over the flu?" asked Hogan.

"We didn't tell London what happened. When London asked to talk to you, I told them you were sick in bed with the flu and couldn't come to the radio. Colonel, I hope you understand. We're not ready for a new CO."

"You know CO's gov'nor, they're so hard to break in," said Newkirk. Then he realized what he just said. "I'm sorry, Colonel. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. What I meant to say was…"

"I know what you meant. Do you know how much trouble you could be in for lying to Allied High Command like that?" asked Hogan with the slightest bit of anger.

Everyone looked at the floor. Kinch nodded. "Yes, Sir. Major Walker pointed it out when he heard me lie to them. Shortly there after, Major Walker also informed me they heard a message on the BBC about how the coach gave Papa Bear permission to hit a home run during the first game of the season and the fans were ready to help."

"Wait a minute. You lied to London and London put out a message saying I could escape from Stalag 1 and now they're going along with your lie? What's going on here? Why did you give them contradictory messages?" asked Hogan.

"I didn't. We don't know who told London you were in Stalag 1," said Kinch. "I already came to the conclusion I'm in trouble with them when the war's over because of this."

"Maybe. No more lying to London. Tell them the truth from now on." After all that had happened, he didn't want to lecture them any more than he had to. "But thanks for having faith in me. I guess its back to business as usual. Carter, how are we on explosives…"

HH HH HH

Kewpie, a member of the underground only known to London, sighed with relief when he heard Papa Bear was getting his operation going again. Thanks to the Gestapo, it had been a close call. Without knowing it, they almost succeeded in their main goal of shutting down Papa Bear's operation.

He leaned back, propping his feet on his desk. _Thanks to my quick thinking and contacts, I was able to correct the problem before too much damage was done._

10


End file.
